aimer ou ne pas aimer, telle est la question
by LionD'argent
Summary: Harry est un animagus. Draco est un vampire de Sang Pur... Un sentiment les relis mais un être tente de les séparer... Sorry, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, les résumés et moi ça fait deux. Slash HPDM !
1. Chapter 1 : animagus

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse J. sans laquelle Harry Potter n'existerait pas. ( sauf certains d'entre eux )

**Pairing : **Draco / Harry ^^ ( vive le Drarry )

**Rating**** : **je ne sais pas pour l'instant mais je préviendrais si il y a besoin.

Cette fic commence pendant les vacances entre leur cinquième et sixième année, par contre, elle ne prends pas en compte le tome cinq en entier. Comme la mort de Sirius.

Dans cette fic, l'anniversaire de Draco qui devrais être le 5 juin et reporté au 20 août, même si j'aurais aimé garder la vrai date. Sinon ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire.**  
**

**_Aimer ou ne pas aimer, tel est la question..._**

**_Chapitre 1 : animagus..._**

- Draco, tu sais ce qu'il se passera dans une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, père.

- Et j'imagine que tu comprends aussi l'importance de cette cérémonie.

- Bien sûr père, je ferais selon la tradition. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Tu as intérêt, Draco, répondit durement son père avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Draco attendit que son père ait passé la porte avant de s'autoriser à respirer de nouveau. Évidemment qu'il ne ferait pas honte à son père, il n'était pas idiot.

Il se releva avec un soupir, il avait beaucoup à faire et tout devait être absolument parfait. Il monta les escaliers du manoir Malfoy, rejoignit sa chambre qui se trouvait au troisième étage et s'y enferma. Se dirigeant vers la cheminée, il prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans l'âtre, colorant les chaudes flammes d'une couleur émeraude. Il y pénétra, se composa un visage complètement lisse de toute émotion et, après une grande inspiration, cria de manière intelligible et claire :

" Chemin de traverse "

**oOo**

Harry grogna, encore. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il était au 12 Square Grimmaurd et il ne trouvait absolument rien à faire. Les quelques jours qu'il avait passés avec les Dursley avaient été proprement épouvantables et il avait accueilli sont arrivé au Square Grimmaurd avec une plaisir énorme, du moins, au début.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne veux pas faire une bataille d'eau avec nous plutôt que de contempler bêtement cette fenêtre ? Ça fait des heures que tu es là !

- Non, je n'en ai pas très envie, Ron.

Ron se renfrogna et s'assit près de son meilleur ami.

- Harry, si tu avais un problème... Tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bien, alors... tu descends si... si t'as envie de nous rejoindre, hein ?

- Oui.

- Ok... euh... à plus.

Ron sortit de la chambre de Harry. Harry avait bien vu la gêne de son ami et il se sentait coupable de le faire sentir si mal. Il savait qu'il inquiétait ses amis, mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses. En effet, depuis qu'Harry était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne parlait quasiment pas, en dehors de ses cours avec McGonagall, Lupin et Sirius. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Tonks et Sirius, s'étaient relayés toute le mois et demi pour aller voir ce qu'il avait, mais personne n'avait eu de réponse. Il faut dire qu'Harry lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait ni avant de parler, ni envie de voir ou de faire quoi que ce soit. En fait... il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, il avait l'impression que personne le comprenait, pourtant, il avait bien conscience de ne pas faire d'effort au niveau de la communication. Il soupira. Encore.

Harry se leva, ferma la porte à clé et y jeta un sort avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Les mains sur les genoux, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sa respiration ralentit et sa tête se vida de toutes pensées, ne se concentrant que sur une chose. Sa forme animale. Peu à peu, il se sentit envahi par la chaleur familière lui annonçant que la transformation avait commencé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision avait changé, elle était devenue plus nette, plus perçante, comme si que rien dans la pièce, même le plus infime des détails ne pouvait lui échapper. Les sons étaient plus clairs aussi. Tous ses sens étaient décuplés et il se sentait mieux.

Ce mois et demi avait été très intense pour lui, très fatiguant aussi. Remus et Sirius ne l'avaient pas lâché depuis le jour ou McGonagall, un peu avant les vacances, leur avait dit qu'Harry avait peu être le potentiel de devenir animagus. Même si les cours avaient été durs et qu'Harry avait plusieurs fois pensé à se pendre quand les leçons - qui durait parfois des heures - étaient trop fatiguant, il était plutôt content, intérieurement. En général, ceux qui s'entraînaient à être animagus prenaient des années à apprendre, mais lui, avait eu droit à un apprentissage accéléré avec trois professeurs hyper exigeant qui le faisaient travailler du matin au soir.

Il se dandina un instant sur le lit devenu trop grand pour sa taille, avant de déployer ses larges ailes et de prendre son envol et de sortir par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

Vite et haute. Toujours plus haut. Il battit furieusement des ailes avant de se laisser aller au vent. La nuit allait tomber et le ciel était rosé. McGonagall lui avait dit d'être prudent, elle lui avait répété des tas de fois cette semaine qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à voler, mais Harry était têtu, c'était bien connu. Voler sans balai... Quoi de plus excitant ? Non, il ne voyait pas. Tout simplement parce que ça n'existait pas.

Il survola le quartier en direction de l'horizon. Il n'était pas idiot, il n'irait pas trop loin étant donner que malgré ses prorogés fulgurant, il n'était qu'apprenti. Mais il voulait survoler la ville de nuit, c'était la plus belle chose au monde - après le vol sans balai. Le ciel était tout simplement magnifique. Sentant des démangeaisons au niveau de son aile gauche - qui était plus instable que l'autre -, Harry se résigna à faire demi-tour et à retourner dans sa chambre. Mais quand il se posa de nouveau sur son lit, il y eut la surprise de voir que Sirius était assis sur la chaise en face de son bureau et qu'il semblait l'attendre, le visage inexpressif.

Harry se posa et se concentra pour se transformer à nouveau. La re transformation humaine était beaucoup plus compliqué et beaucoup plus douloureux physiquement. Grimaçant, il s'assit sur son lit et attendit la remontrance de son parrain... qui ne vint jamais.

- Je savais que tu n'écoutais pas McGonagall quand elle te disait de ne pas prendre de tels risque. À ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose, de toute façon.

Harry attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, ou qu'au moins il explique la raison de sa venue, mais rien ne vint plus briser le silence. Il décida alors de le faire lui-même.

- Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ? J'avais fermé à clé et y avait jeté un sort.

- Je connais plus de sort que toi, Harry, même si j'admets que tu en connais un bon nombre. Et puis, il n'y a pas que les sorts et les clés pour ouvrir une porte, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis là, Harry.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Il y aura un événement la semaine prochaine auquel je voulais, comment dire, m'inviter et je pensais que tu aimerais peu être venir avec moi.

- Un événement ? De quel genre ?

- Un événement très spécial... Un événement que l'on ne peut voir qu'une seule fois dans une vie.

- Mais dis moi de quoi il s'agit, enfin ! s'énerva Harry.

Sirius le regarda un instant, les yeux brillants, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quand il n'en put plus, il éclata de rire, le visage rouge. Quand il réussit enfin à respirer correctement, il quitta la pièce sous les cris outrés de son filleul.


	2. Chapter 2 : Cérémonie et rentrée

**Chapitre**** 2 : C****érémonie et rentrée des classe ...**

- Chut ! Fait un peu attention, on va nous repérer, chuchota-t-il un peu irrité.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, désolé.

Harry se faufila entre les buissons et observa la clairière qui se trouvait juste en face de ses yeux. Il entendit Sirius gémir à ses côtés, mais n'y fit pas attention, il était trop captivé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux une trentaine de chaises étaient alignées par cinq, formant deux rangées devant une sorte d'estrade, où trônait un micro, au milieu de la clairière. Sur les chaises, des gens étranges étaient assis et faisaient un brouhaha d'enfer, paraissant très excité. Étrange parce que quelque chose d'inqualifiable émanait d'eux. Une sorte de pouvoir envoûtant et... excitant. Un pouvoir contre lequel Sirius lui avait dit de se méfier et d'être prudent tout au long de la semaine.

Une semaine où Harry avait été excité et proprement insupportable. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé parce que Sirius lui avait interdit d'en parler. Mais si le Survivant n'avait pas tenu en place, c'était aussi parce que son parrain n'avait pas voulu lui dire exactement ce qu'était l'événement auquel ils allaient s'inviter. En effet, Sirius avait voulu garder la surprise jusqu'au matin même où il lui avait dit de manière très mystérieuse ". Les vampires sont les êtres les plus fascinants et les plus dangereux. Nous allons souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à l'un d'eux.

- L'anniversaire de qui ? Et en quoi un anniversaire est un événement rare ? avait-il répondu, sans comprendre tout ce qu'avait dit son parrain.

- Ça, c'est une surprise, tu vas voir ! ".

Harry sentit son sang refroidir d'un seul coup quand il vit qui était en train de monter les marches pour rejoindre l'estrade. Celui qui n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy, prit le micro en main et fit face à l'assemblée.

- Ce soir, nous fêtons un événement très important et très rare. Comme vous le savez tous, mon fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendant de la plus vieille et grande famille de vampire au Sang Pur, va avoir seize ans ce soir à minuit exactement. Le seizième anniversaire d'un Sang Pur et la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, car elle est la transition entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte.

Il fit une pause et jeta un regard à chacune des personnes présentes.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors comme ça Malfoy était un vampire ! Il avait toujours su que sa Némésis personnel était bizarre, mais de là à être un vampire... il n'y aurait jamais pensé.

- Minuit va sonner dans quelques minutes. Je vous demanderez donc d'agir comme le veux la tradition. Draco.

Draco Malfoy qui était assis non loin se leva avec raideur. Même si son visage ne portait aucune expression, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine peur émaner de lui. Il mit ça sur le compte de son instinct d'aigle, ce qu'était sa forme animale. Grace à la vue d'Harry qui avait été grandement amélioré - au point qu'il ne portait plus ses légendaires lunettes rondes - depuis sa première transformation, il pu voir que le blond portait une robe d'un vert sombre aux coutures argentées. Draco Malfoy longea l'espace qui séparait les deux rangés de chaises et se plaça debout, dos à eux, un peu plus loin derrière. Les vampires qui assistaient à l'"événement" se levèrent à leur tour et formèrent un large cercle autour du blond. Le Serpentard fit alors une chose qui surprit Harry. Il retira sa robe, se retrouvant tout nu. _Il ne fait pas si chaud, _pensa Harry_, il est complètement malade...__ ou il va le devenir !_

- Regarde ça Harry, souffla Sirius, j'ai déjà lu, mais jamais vu ce genre de truc en vrai.

Malfoy junior, toujours au milieu du cercle, pile au dessous du laiteux croissant de lune, s'accroupit sur le sol. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais il se força à rester concentré. Draco se mit à genoux sur l'herbe fraîche et très vite un murmure monta du cercle d'hommes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua les vêtements des hommes formant l'étrange cercle. Ils n'étaient pas vêtus de robe verte mais rouge. D'un rouge sombre. Comme du sang séché, pensa aussitôt Harry.

Le murmure se mua en chant. Un son doux, cristallin. Quelque chose à vous faire tourner la tête et tout oublier. Quelque chose qui vous rentrait dans la tête pour ne plus en ressortir.

Harry fixa Draco. Il était parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur blanche sorte de certains membres du cercle et entre dans son corps. Comme si... comme s'il aspirait quelque chose en eux. Draco crispa ses doigts sur ses cuisses où il les avait posés tandis que ses griffes sortaient malgré lui pour s'y planter durement, lui faisant ravaler un gémissement de douleur en même temps que les gouttes de sang qui coulaient. Son corps se mit alors à trembler alors que la lueur continuer à le noyer de sa lumière. Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour l'entendre gémir de douleur, le corps entier prit soudain de violentes convulsions, la couleur de sa peau se confondant avec celle de ses cheveux.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, chuchota Harry à son parrain captivé par la scène, et c'est quoi cette lumière blanche qui semble l'étouffer ?

- La lumière, c'est une partie du pouvoir des Grands Anciens qui est offert à Malfoy, répondit Sirius, l'excitation se lisant dans sa voix.

- Le pouvoir de quoi ?

- Chez les vampires, il y a plusieurs catégories. Les plus haut placés sont les vampires de Sangs Pur, ceux-là sont rares, nombres d'eux ont été tués lors de la première guerre. En faite, il n'y a plus que deux familles de vampire au Sang Pur dans toute l'Angleterre. Les Malfoys et les Carters. Ils ont chacun un fils qui a seize ans aujourd'hui. Draco Malfoy et Sebastian Carter, d'ailleurs Dumbledore m'a dit que ce dernier ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Enfin bref, personne n'a plus d'autorité chez les vampires que ces saletés d'aristocrates de Sans Pur... Hors mi les Grands Anciens. Les plus vieux, les plus sages et les plus puissants.

- Ils ne sont que cinq ?

- Non, ils sont dix en Angleterre. Une vingtaine dans le monde entier, je crois.

- Où sont les cinq autres qui sont censés être en Angleterre ? demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas.

- Surement à l'anniversaire de Carter.

- Donc ils leurs donnes une partie de leur pouvoir, ok, ça j'ai compris. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le pourquoi.

- C'est simple. À dix-huit ans, tu as ta majorité chez les moldus, chez les sorciers, c'est à dix-sept ans, par contre chez les vampires, c'est à seize ans, en même temps qu'ils reçoivent leur héritage magique. Lorsqu'ils deviennent majeurs, les vampires sont plus violents, généralement, c'est le problème de leurs parents, donc à eux de le gérer et de faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement. Par contre, chez les Sang Pur, tel Malfoy, les Grands Anciens prennent une partie de cette responsabilité et se font un devoir de les guider. C'est pour cela qu'ils leur donnent une partie de leur pouvoir et de leur sagesse. Pour les aider à se stabiliser. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Harry le regarda, abasourdi.

- Et où as tu appris tout ça ?

- Oh, tu sais, ma mère était fascinée par cette race. Il y a pleins de livres qui traitent de se sujet au Square Grimmaurd, tu sais ? En revenant, tu pourras y jeter un œil si tu veux.

- Humm, répondit Harry, reportant toute son attention sur Malfoy junior.

Il était allongé sur le sol, le corps toujours aussi illuminé et tremblant, de la sueur coulant sur lui, lui donnant un éclat surréaliste. Le chant qui avait monté, intensifiant la lourdeur de l'air s'arrêta soudain, mais pas les tremblements du corps de Draco. Ils firent tous un pas en arrière, rompant le cercle et cessant de transmettre quoi que ce soit au jeune homme. Venu de nul part, Narcissa Malfoy avança, une couverture dans les mains, et couvrit le corps meurtri de son fils.

- Elle aussi, c'est un vampire ?

- Ma cousine ? Non. C'est pour cela que Draco est seulement à moitié vampire.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change que sa partie humaine a un certain contrôle sur son instinct de vampire. Ce qui limitera grandement les accidents avec lui. Habituellement, les vampires de Sang Pur préfèrent épouser d'autres Sang Pur, ou au moins d'autres vampires, mais les Malfoys et les Carters ne s'entendent pas bien et ne sont pas d'accord sur certain points, dont celui-ci, quoi que leur plus jeune élément ne se connaissent pas. Et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Malfoy a épousé Narcissa, quoi que j'aie bien mon idée.

- Qui est ?

- Je me dis parfois que peut être que quand nous étions encore à Poudlard, il était réellement tombé amoureux d'elle. Que peut être qu'il l'avait épousé par amour et non pour un intérêt quelconque.

- Peut être oui. Mais c'est très peu probable.

Lucius Malfoy, qui n'avait pas formé le cercle avec les autres, comme le voulait la tradition, prit le corps évanouit de son fils dans ses bras avec une tendresse et une délicatesse que personne ne lui connaissait, et le mena vers une tente qui avait été monté non-loin mais que ni Harry, ni Sirius n'avait aperçut.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Tu ne devrais pas voir ça... il faut rentrer maintenant de toute façon.

- S'il te plaît, je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Tu ne veux pas me le dire alors on a qu' à rester un moment.

- J'ai dit non Harry, déclara Sirius plus sèchement.

- Juste un instant et je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtises jusqu'à la rentrée au moins !

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry un moment. Le Gryffondor qui était plus curieux et plus excité que jamais lui fit ses yeux de chien battu, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry se mit à cligner des yeux frénétiquement, les mains jointe de manière suppliante.

- Bien, bien, très bien. Tu as gagné, mais juste un instants. Je ne tiens pas à...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de grogner.

Des cris se firent soudain entendre, leur faisant tous deux tourner la tête. Un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'une robe rouge, tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord et se débattait en criant, les larmes aux yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils et sentit son parrain se tendre à ses côtés. L'homme agenouilla durement l'enfant sur ses genoux, lui tenant fermement les bras dans son dos. Malfoy, habillé d'une robe grise s'avança vers eux quelques minutes plus tard. Le blond s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon, lui prit le menton, l'enfant détourna promptement le visage de la prise de Malfoy, les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes. Malfoy avait le visage fermé et aucune expression ne transparaissait, il semblait qu'il réfléchissait ou hésitait, il resta immobile quelques secondes et quelqu'un près de lui grogna. Il sembla se reprendre et reprit le menton de l'enfant entre ses doigts, plus durement cette fois. Il montra les crocs et ses yeux s'assombrirent instantanément. Il tourna la tête du petit garçon qui s'était remis à trembler et planta durement ses canines dans son cou. Harry retint un cri d'horreur tandis que l'enfant ouvrait la bouche en un cri silencieux. Son corps devint très vite mou et il s'effondra. Malfoy se redressa, la bouche maculée de sang. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et un sourire extatique se posa sur son visage.

- Là, commenta Sirius rapidement, il faut y aller et rapidement même, si on ne veut pas finir en casse-croûte.

- Comment ça, demanda Harry en se s'éloignant avec son parrain sans pour autant se relever.

- Maintenant que l'excitation et retombée, et malgré les protections que j'ai placé autour de nous, ils vont finir par nous sentir. Et à ce moment-là, on sera mal. Aller, filons d'ici !

**~~HPDM~~**

- Alors comme ça Malfoy est un vampire. Depuis quand ? demanda Harry une fois lui et Sirius rentré et enfermé dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- Depuis sa naissance évidemment !

- Hum, oui, c'est logique.

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre sous le regard amusé de son parrain.

- Il faut absolument que je le dise à Ron et Hermione.

- Et à la gazette aussi non ? À mon avis, tu devrais garder ça pour toi... D'autant plus que tu as vu Malfoy à poil, ajouta-t-il en riant quand il vit son filleul rougir.

- Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid !

- Ah bon, j'aurais plutôt juré que tu avais eu très chaud à ce moment-là !

Harry grogna et lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh, aller, ça ne fait rien du tout ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu chaud à ce moment-là !

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu...

- A ton avis ? répondit Sirius en rougissant à son tour.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de changer de sujet.

- Hum... Et ce Carter, il viendra à la rentrée ?

- Oui, dit Sirius, soulagée par le changement de sujet, il devrait arrivé en même temps que tout le monde et être réparti comme les premières années.

- Mais il ne sera pas en première année ?

- Puis qu'il a eu seize ans ce soir, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, il se retrouve avec des élèves de onze ans.

- Il n'allait pas à l'école avant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Apparemment, il a toujours vécu en Grande-Bretagne, mais comme la seule école ici est Poudlard, je pense qu'il a dû avoir ses cours chez lui part des professeurs particuliers.

- Alors pourquoi venir à Poudlard ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, Dumbledore n'a pas voulu répondre à cette question quand je la lui avais posée.

- Et... il est aussi snob que Malfoy ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais comme c'est un riche aristocrate, je pense que oui, mais je ne préfère pas le juger avant de le connaître. Si ça se trouve, tu pourras t'en faire un ami.

- Mouais, si tu le dis.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda fixement son parrain.

- Malfoy a tué un enfant, c'est un crime.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il l'a tué, et puis, c'est comme ça que ça se passe tout le temps.

- C'est dégoûtant.

Un silence tendu s'installa avant que Sirius soupire.

- Aller, retourne dans ta chambre te coucher.

Harry hocha la tête, embrassa son parrain sur la joue et quitta la chambre de celui-ci pour rejoindre la sienne. Il avait hâte que vienne la rentrée.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Ron, Hermione, Harry ! Dépêchez-vous, nous allons être en retard.

Ron dévala l'escalier et rejoignit la cheminée dans le salon, très vite suivie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ça y est, on est tous-là, déclara Ginny en faisant un magnifique sourire à Harry.

Harry essaya de lui répondre de son mieux, mais ne réussit qu'à lui faire un pauvre sourire.

Ils prirent chacun leur tour de la poudre de cheminette dans leur main avant de la jeter dans le feu, transformant les flammes rouges en vert émeraude. Ils atterrirent tous dans le bureau de McGonagall qui les salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Ils ne tardèrent pas et sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le repas de bienvenue, suite à la répartition.

Harry, lui, se fichait à peu de la répartition des premières années, lui ce qu'il voulait s'était voir le fameux vampire de Sang Pur qui allait rejoindre Poudlard.

_Espérons que ce soit quelqu'un de sympas !_ pensa-t-il.

Il sentit quelqu'un gigoter en face de lui et tourna la tête. Ron se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ne parvenait apparemment pas à rester en place, la main sur le ventre. Harry soupira un sourire aux lèvres.

La répartition sembla durer des heures pour Harry. Quand la dernière personne fut appelée, une petite Pouffsoufle brune et rougissante, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. À ce moment-là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur Snape et un grand châtain qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Ils marchèrent tout deux jusqu'au tabouret. Le garçon avait une démarche élégante et droite. Il n'avait visiblement aucun problème de confiance en lui.

_Il est assez grand, des cheveux châtain légèrement bouclés. Il a un petit nez droit, une bouche pleine, de grands yeux d'un bleu saphir éclatant, des sourcils fins plus foncés que ses cheveux, une mâchoire carrée, un..._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le détaillait-il de la sorte ? Il sentit une main sur sa cuisse se diriger vers une zone sensible et se retourna pour rencontrer le regard enflammé de Ginny. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais échoua lamentablement. Encore une fois.

_Par Merlin, que ne comprend-elle pas dans la phrase " je suis gay " ?_

- Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione à sa droite, les sourcils froncés en voyant où était posée la main de la rouquine.

- Oui... oui, ça va.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de détourner son attention de Ginny et la reporta plutôt sur le garçon qui s'était assis sur le tabouret. McGonagall déposa le choixpeau sur son crâne et recula d'un pas.

_Du potentiel à n'en pas douter. _Entendit Sebastian dans sa tête._ Du courage, de l'intelligence, de la sensibilité, de l'humilité... hum... Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas eu un cas comme le tien. Intéressant, très intéressant. Où pourrais-je te caser ? Tu irais très bien à toutes les Maisons. Mais je sais que je peux tout de même retirer Poufsouffle. Tu as un caractère très Serpentard aussi. Oh, oui très Serpentard !_

_Pas Serpentard ! Surtout pas Serpentard ! _psalmodia le châtain dans sa tête.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je vais plutôt t'envoyer à..._

- Serdaigle !

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir tandis qu'un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur le visage de Sebastian qui rejoignit la table de sa maison, non sans avoir jeté un regard aux Serpentard.

* * *

La publication ne sera, je le pense, pas très régulière.

review ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : première journée

Je sais que ce chapitre vient assez tard et j'en suis désolé. Mais bon, j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même.

**77Hildegard** : C'est vrai que je les ai toujours vu comme ça ^^

**Vrit** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour la publication, je pense qu'elle sera assez irrégulière comparé à l'autre fic où je publie un chapitre tous les samedis. Désolé.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 3 : première journée**_

Harry suivit le garçon du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa table.

- Harry, tu ne manges pas ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé et se servit, un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant tout le repas, il essaya de ne pas penser au regard brûlant de Ginny ni aux questions qu'il se posait à propos du nouveau.

- Harry ?

Le Gryffondor leva ses yeux vert en direction de Dean qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

- Qui sera notre professeur de défense cette année à ton avis ?

- Alors là, aucune idée.

- Hé, regardez ! chuchota quelqu'un à la table des rouges et or. Malfoy n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aimer le nouveau.

Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et remarqua qu'en effet, Malfoy s'appliquait à tuer le nouveau de son regard de glace tandis que celui-ci levait son verre, comme pour porter un toast, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il était intéressant de constater que Carter, malgré son statut de nouveau, semblait plutôt à l'aise.

- Hum... peut-être cette année sera-t-elle plus intéressante que les précédentes, murmura Dean l'air songeur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le repas avalé et les dernières recommandations de Dumbledore faites, ils allèrent tous se coucher dans un brouhaha excité. Carter semblait être le sujet de toutes les discutions et attirait tous les regards. Alors qu'Harry et les Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers leur tour, quelque chose d'assez surprenant se passa. Malfoy se dirigea rageusement vers le nouveau, ses deux gorilles à ces côtés et le poussa contre le mur, ses yeux s'assombrissant par ce qui semblait être de la colère. Tout le monde, surpris par cette réaction qui n'avait rien à voir avec le calme dont faisait habituellement preuve Malfoy, se figea et le regarda. Carter ne se départit pas de son sourire amusé et murmura quelque chose, assez fort néanmoins pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Tu n'y parviendras jamais, Malfoy. Et tu te rendras bientôt compte de ce que tu as toujours été et sera à jamais. Un perdant.

Sur ces mots, il le repoussa fortement et le blond atterrit sur le derrière, quelques mètres plus loin. Malfoy grogna en se relevant, époussetant sa robe de sorcier avec un regard haineux pour celui qui venait de se déclarer son ennemi.

- Tu vas me le payer, Carter.

Il fit demi-tour et Crabbe et Goyle ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Le nouveau Serdaigle, son sourire amusé ne quittant pas ses lèvres, suivit le préfet de sa maison en sifflotant joyeusement.

- Dans vos dortoirs. Intervient Snape qui venait d'arrivé. Tout de suite ! ajouta-t-il, n'obtenant aucune réaction.

En entendant son ton clairement menaçant, les élèves de toutes Maisons confondus, même Serpentard, se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs en murmurant.

- Bizarre. déclara Ron, une fois affalé sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demanda Dean en l'imitant, les mains tendues devant les flammes crépitantes. Le nouveau ou la réaction de Malfoy ?

- Les deux. T'en pense quoi Harry ?... Harry ?!

- Hum, oui, quoi ?demanda Harry que Ron venait de sortir de ses rêveries.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas un peu exagéré la réaction de Malfoy ?

- Peut être... je vais me coucher, à demain.

- Euh... ok, répondit Ron

Harry monta dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, la tête dans ses pensées. Il ne tarda cependant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Quand il se releva le lendemain matin, il était étrangement de bonne humeur. Sans se poser de question, il fila sous la douche en sifflotant. Quand il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour aller petit-déjeuné, il s'arrêta devant leur air ahurit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, répondit Hermione pour elle et Ron, c'est juste que tu as l'air... de très bonne humeur.

- Trop bonne humeur, rit Dean en descendant les escaliers avec Seamus.

- Bon, et si on allait manger ? supplia presque Ron. Mon estomac grogne depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'à cette heure-ci, ton estomac prenait la place de ton cerveau, se moqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Parfaitement, affirma Ron en les poussant vers le passage du portrait. Maintenant, allons manger !

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Grande Salle précédé d'un Ron Weasley plus qu'affamé. Une fois attablé, le rouquin aux yeux saphir sembla se déconnecter complètement du monde environnant, agrandissant le sourire d'Harry au passage. Harry, par pur automatisme posa les yeux sur la table des Serpentard, et fut surpris de ne pas y voir Malfoy. Son regard se posa alors sur la table de Serdaigle, arrêtant sans s'en rendre compte, de tartiner sa tartine de beurre. Carter sifflotait gaiement en mangeant ses œufs brouillés. Il posa un regard amusé sur Harry, releva le menton et se détourna en riant. Harry fronça les sourcils, que lui prenait-il à celui-là pour se moquer de lui comme ça ? Il sentit sa bonne humeur s'étioler lentement. Décidément, ce garçon avait vraiment l'air bizarre. Malfoy la veille et lui maintenant. Faisait-il seulement exprès d'être aussi provocateur ? Bon, son comportement avec Malfoy était - à peu près - compréhensible. Après tout Malfoy et Carter se détestait depuis des années, voir des siècles. Enfin, leur famille respective. Ce qui poussait logiquement une certaine rivalité entre eux. Mais Harry n'appréciait pas du tout la manière qu'avait le nouveau de se moquer de lui.

Des gémissements le sortirent de ses pensées. Ron avait l'air aux anges, il mangeait d'une manière qui frôlait l'indécence. Un sourire naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Harry qui sentait revenir en lui sa bonne humeur matinale. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'il finit son petit-déjeuné. Le repas avalé, il retourna à son dortoir avec ses amis pour récupérer ses affaires. Il rejoignit le cachot de potion au fin fond du château d'un pas traînant. Même le cours de potion qui était, il faut l'avouer, proprement catastrophique, où Gryffondor perdit 50 points et Neville gagna une retenu sous les rires désagréable des Serpentards, ne put lui retirer sa bonne humeur. Suivit ensuite, le cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir digérer mon petit déjeuné en attendant le déjeuné, souffla Ron en se couchant sur son bureau.

- Ron ! protesta Hermione d'un air outré. C'est un cours, enfin, pas l'heure de la sieste.

- Moui, c'est ça, tu me réveilles quand c'est fini, hein. Merci Hermione, je compte sur toi.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna de l'autre côté, la tête sur ses bras repliés. De légers ronflements ne tardèrent pas à s'élever dans la pièce. Ron n'était pas le seul à s'être endormit. Seuls les plus téméraires - rares ceux-là - prenaient des notes.

Alors qu'Harry se battait pour rester éveillé, au fond de la classe, de devant de la classe composé des Serdaigle était inhabituellement animé. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le professeur Binns pour autant qui poursuivait sereinement son cours. Carter semblait être la nouvelle attraction du jour. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et ils écoutaient tous se qu'il avait à dire avec attention. Ron grogna qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir tandis qu'Hermione pestait contre le nouveau qui l'empêchait d'écouter et ainsi de prendre des notes. Harry releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom de famille. Il croisa le regard amusé et étrangement calculateur de Carter et fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ce garçon avait un côté étrange qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. En plus de sa nature de vampire.

- Comme je le disais. C'est certainement Potter. Et personne d'autre.

Harry jeta un regard à ceux qui entourait le Serdaigle bavard. Ils le regardaient tous avec... admiration ? Ce n'était pas nouveau mais enfin bon, c'était quand même bizarre. La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner alors que Carter ne lâcha toujours pas Harry du regard. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, le nouveau le rejoignit, le séparant de ses amis et l'attira dans un couloir vide alors que tout le monde sortait pour la récréation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Carter ? demanda Harry soupçonneux.

- Te parler, Potter, juste te parler. Mais pas maintenant. Ce soir, minuit, tour d'astronomie.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un Harry curieux, dérouté, mais surtout très méfiant.


	4. Chapter 4 : rendez-vous

**adenoide : **oui, c'est lui.

**77Hildegard**** : **le mettre dans son lit ? ptet bien ^^

**Liily54 : **je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu va aimer celui-ci également.

Bonne lecture et vive Ryry !

_**Chapitre 4**__** : rendez-vous**_

Harry attendait le rendez-vous du soir avec un mélange d'impatience et de crainte. Il ne devait pas oublier que ce mec était un vampire tout de même. Lors du déjeuné, Hermione l'avait assailli de questions concernant Carter. Elle voulait surtout savoir pourquoi est-ce que le nouveau voulait voir Harry dans cet endroit-là, à cette heure-là. Elle était plus que méfiante. Et ne savait toujours rien de sa nature de vampire étant donné que Sirius avait conseillé à Harry de ne rien dire. Ron quant à lui... eh bien il mangeait, naturellement. Harry hésitait encore. Le rendez-vous était pour dans une heure et Harry se demandait encore s'il devait vraiment s'y rendre.

Alors qu'il tournait en rond dans son dortoir, Ron se décida enfin à s'intéresser à son problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? Pourquoi tu tournes en rond ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant et en le regardant.

- Mmm, non. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai en rendez-vous, souffla Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Super ! Moi qui désespérais que tu te trouves enfin une copine ! Parce que depuis Cho, c'est le néant ! Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Non, Ron. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Carter !

- Sebastian Carter ? Le nouveau ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des penchants pour... les mecs. Enfin, bon, t'es mon ami et... tant que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes... de cette façon, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Non ! Je ne sors pas avec lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais au déjeuné et au dîner quand on en a parlé avec Hermione ?!

- Eh bien, je mangeais évidemment !

Harry soupira, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

- Après le cours d'histoire de la magie, ce matin, Carter m'a pris à part pour me dire qu'il voulait me parler ce soir, dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Où est le problème ? Tu penses qu'il veut sortir avec toi ?

- Mais bien sur que non ! Je suis juste méfiant par rapport à lui.

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy ?

- Entre autres, répondit Harry pensivement.

- De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne peut pas te faire de mal. Pas à Poudlard en tout cas, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire, Harry.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Seamus qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir suivit de Dean, son meilleur ami.

- Rien, soupira Harry.

- Vous vous dites des petits secrets que je ne dois pas entendre ?

Harry allait répondre, mais Ron le devança.

- Harry était justement en train de me dire qu'il avait un rendez-vous.

Les yeux de Dean et Seamus se mirent à briller et ils s'assirent rapidement sur leur lit, avide de connaître l'histoire qui allait sûrement suivre.

- Harry a enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda Seamus. C'est super, enfin ! Alors raconte-moi tout petit cachottier, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Oui Harry, répéta Dean, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Harry fusilla un Ron amusé du regard. Visiblement, le rouquin se mordait les joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Je ne peux rien dire là-dessus, désolé. Pas de copine. Pas d'histoire.

- Aller, Harry... commença Dean

- ... Ne joue pas ton radin, termina Seamus.

- Ecoutez, les gars. Que j'aie ou pas un rendez-vous, ça ne regarde que moi. Ma vie amoureuse ne concerne personne d'autre.

- Tu parles d'une vie amoureuse, se moqua Dean, déçu. T'es pas sortie avec une fille depuis un moment et puis, avec Cho, on peut pas vraiment dire que tu es sortie avec elle. C'était tout bonnement catastrophique.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle passait son temps à pleurer son ex ! s'offusqua Harry. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Harry releva le menton d'un air digne et se dirigea vers la porte à grand pas, mais avant qu'il ne l'eût franchi, Ron, dans son dos lui dit une phrase que le fit se figer.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de nous raconter les moindres détails, surtout s'_il_ embrasse bien !

Harry se retourna et avec une rapidité qu'il avait acquise pendant les vacances, il jeta violemment son coussin sur Ron qui en tomba par terre sous les rires Dean et Seamus qui s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup.

- Comment ça... commença Seamus.

- ..._ Il_ ? finit Dean.

Pour éviter de répondre, Harry s'en alla en courant, manquant de tomber dans les bras de Neville qui montait justement les escaliers en direction du dortoir. Il s'excusa et sortit d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie. Quand il arriva à destination, il se figea. Carter était debout, dos à lui, accoudé la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient onduler sous la caresse du vent. Le regard du brun ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur son dos - il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un jean et un pull noir - puis plus bas. Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui. Le vampire se retourna vers le Gryffondor, son éternel sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Carter. dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui était quelque peu tremblante.

- Sebastian.

- Pardon ?

- Appelles-moi Sebastian.

- Si tu veux. Je suis là maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas, mais fit quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, toujours souriant. Il leva la main et effleura la mâchoire de Harry du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Harry se figea, ne sachant que faire exactement. Le garçon se mit à tourner lentement autour du Gryffondor, attrapant quelques mèches de ses cheveux au passage, testant la douceur de celles-ci sur ses doigts.

- Tu sais n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

- Je sais quoi ? demanda Harry quand le Serdaigle s'arrêta de nouveau en face de lui, son regard posé sur ses cheveux.

- Pour moi et Malfoy.

Harry ne dit rien et attendit que l'autre poursuive.

- Oui, je sais que tu es au courant. Même si je ne sais pas comment tu l'as appris.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- Je le sens, c'est tout.

Le Serdaigle fit un pas en arrière et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés, semblant étudier le brun Gryffondor de haut en bas, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci.

- Hum... tu as un corps superbe, le sais-tu, Harry ? Des yeux à couper le souffle... le problème c'est... tes vêtements. Mais ça peut s'arranger bien sûr.

Harry ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il te veut.

- Qui me veux ?

- Malfoy, pardi !

- Il... Il quoi ?! demanda Harry, n'y croyant pas du tout.

Sebastian se remit à tourner autour de Harry, l'étudiant plus en détails. Le brun, qui en avait marre d'être observé sous tous les aspects comme un animal en cage attrapa durement l'autre garçon par les épaules quand il passa devant lui. Mais se qu'il vit le fit lâcher tout de suite. Les yeux de Carter s'étaient assombris et il fit un pas en avant tandis qu'Harry faisait un pas en arrière. Le brun recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière lui alors que l'autre garçon continuait à avancer, sa langue passant et repassant sur ses lèvres. Harry déglutit difficilement quand Sebastian s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il ne souriait plus. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très beau avec ses fines boucles châtaines qui lui retombaient légèrement sur le front, son petit nez droit, ses étranges yeux bleu saphir qui étaient devenus presque noirs. Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre tandis que l'autre garçon lui caressait doucement la joue et qu'il avançait sa bouche de la sienne. Une alarme sonna dans sa tête et il voulut se dégager quand Sebastian plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes de manière possessive, la main toujours sur son visage.

Deux secondes. Le contact ne dura que deux secondes avant que le Serdaigle ne se fasse violemment projeter contre le mur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, manquant la fenêtre de quelques centimètres. Harry vit ses idées s'éclaircirent de nouveau, quand il aperçut Malfoy, semblant très très en colère. Le blond s'approcha du corps de son camarade, couché sur le sol alors que ce dernier se relevait douloureusement. Le Serpentard agrippa Carter par le col de son pull et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé sale chien ?! s'écria-t-il rageusement.

Il donna un coup de poing au visage du garçon qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, et qui faillit s'effondrer de nouveau, ses jambes semblant le lâcher. Harry, se reprenant, se précipita pour pousser Malfoy de Carter. Il aida le garçon à se relever et mit son bras autour de ses épaules, l'éloignant du blond par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu le frappes ? Mais d'abord... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'attention de Malfoy se posa sur Harry et le Serpentard tenta tant bien que mal à se reprendre. Le blond lui jeta un regard assassin et dit :

- Je suis préfet, Potty, toi par contre, tu n'as rien à foutre ici. Et l'autre crétin non plus. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Dégagez !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et s'apprêta à partir, emmenant Sebastian à l'infirmerie au passage, mais Malfoy l'arrêta.

- Laisse Potter, je m'occupe de lui.

- Mais tu...

- Dans ton dortoir, Potter !

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce et garda son regard dans le sien.

- A part si, bien sûr, tu veux deux semaines de retenues avec Rusard ou Snape ! menaça le blond.

Harry le traita mentalement de tous les noms et se résigna à poser son précieux fardeau au sol avant de s'en aller, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Malfoy.

Le Serpentard attendit un moment, puis, quand il fut sûr qu'Harry était loin - grâce à ses sens de vampire - il jeta un regard dédaigneux au châtain toujours au sol.

- Plus besoin de jouer les victimes, crétin, il n'est plus là !

Sebastian, que Harry avait posé dos au mur, releva la tête et regarda le blond, ses yeux brillants d'un amusement contenu.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais pourtant ! Comment as-tu osé ?

- Je suis un crétin, comme tu le dis si bien, dit-il en se relevant et en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés, face à son adversaire.

- Peut être, mais ça n'explique pas tout, crétin doublé d'un imbécile incapable !

- Tu as épuisé ton stock d'insultes ? Déjà ? Comme c'est dommage.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Réponds ! s'énerva Malfoy, serrant les poings de rage.

- Parce que je me suis dit que ce serait amusant, au début. Soupira Carter. C'est bon, content ?

Il allait s'en aller, mais Malfoy lui barra la route, les yeux dangereusement plissés.

- Comment ça au début ?

Carter lui fit son sourire amusé le plus éclatant... et en même temps le plus énervant.

- Au début parce que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point Harry est superbe et... intéressant.

- Harry ? Comment ça Harry ?! Tu...

- Il a un corps oh combien séduisant, des cheveux doux comme la soie la plus pur, des yeux d'un vert fascinant, une bouche au gout sucrée...

Malfoy pâlit subitement et serra fortement les poings.

- Tu n'es rien qu'un sale... qu'un sale...

- Qu'un sale quoi ? demanda Carter, aimant voir son rivale dans un état pareil.

- Qu'un sale petit arrogant, snobinard et salopard !

- Oh, commença le Serdaigle, se mettant une main devant la bouche l'air faussement choqué, comme ça au moins on est deux, finit-il avec un sourire qui fit rager le blond plus encore.

Carter s'en alla en riant. Il descendait les escaliers quand il entendit le cri de pure rage que poussait Malfoy, encore en haut de la tour. Son sourire amusé se plaça de nouveau sur son visage. Il avait marqué des points. Indéniablement.

- Malfoy regrettera d'avoir un jour été mis au monde, jubila-t-il. C'est tout simplement parfait. Père va adorer quand je lui en parlerais.

* * *

Eh ben oui, Sebastian n'est pas à Serdaigle pour rien !

Aimé ? Pas aimé ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Blaise Zabini

Salut voilà voilà, un nouveau perso fait son apparition dans cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous allez aimer,

parce que moi, lui, j'l'adooore.

Merci pour les reviews et

bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : **Blaise Zabini

Draco donna grand coup de poing contre le mur de la tour d'astronomie. Voyant que le mur ne bronchait pas, il donna un autre coup, puis un autre et s'arrêta enfin, la respiration saccadée et le rouge aux joues. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas passer.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il devait réfléchir. Oui, il devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour mettre Carter hors jeu. Il faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment agi à son avantage. Mais comment se rattraper face à Potter ? Lui, le détestait toujours autant ! Et puis, ce n'était pas tellement une question de sentiments, plus une nécessité.

Carter était intelligent, indéniablement. Très Serpentard aussi. Mais Draco l'était plus encore. Il ne se laisserait certainement pas faire aussi facilement. Il avait perdu des points, vrais, mais pouvait toujours se rattraper. Il se releva, prit une grande inspiration et après avir prit une expression neutre, sorti de la tour. Direction, les cachots, dortoir des Serpentard.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, il réfléchissait à un plan pour rattraper le coup. Mais pour y arriver, il avait besoin de l'aide du fidèle Blaise Zabini. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Il donna le mot de passe au pan de mur d'apparence vierge et entra dans la salle commune, faisant face à son meilleur ami, seul à cette heure, un livre de sorts en main.

- Bonsoir Blaise.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux de son livre, les rebaissa puis les écarquilla avant de poser son livre et de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil curieux et méfiant au préfet de sa maison.

- Je le sens pas, Draco, vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau de serpent a bien pu inventer pour me mettre en mauvaise posture ?

Draco lui fit un magnifique sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu te souviens la semaine dernière, quand j'ai sauvé _in extremis_ ton petit cul de la galère et que tu as dit que tu me serais redevable ?

- Je le regrette déjà ! Enfin, bon.

- C'est le moment de payer... Oh, arrête de stresser comme ça !

**~~HPDM~~**

Harry donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et monta directement dans son dortoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy avait débarqué et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi de cette façon. C'était incompréhensible, mais devait-il vraiment essayer de comprendre Malfoy ?

- Alors ?

Harry releva la tête, le sourcils froncés.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, raconte !

- Ron, t'es resté éveillé juste pour savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non ! Dean et Seamus m'ont tenu compagnie, sourit-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres lits et vit Seamus et Dean, assis en tailleur sur leur lit, les mains sur les genoux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se faufila sous les couvertures.

- Alors comme ça...

- ... Carter et toi sortez ensemble ?

- Non ! dit fermement Harry en rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Maintenant il est tard, fichez moi la paix.

- Harry ! Pourquoi nous prives-tu d'un scoop pareil ! s'indigna Dean.

- Ouai, c'est pas cool ! On est frères, non ?... non ? Harry, réponds... Réponds.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et fit fasse aux visages curieux des deux amis et à celui hilare de Ron.

- Bon, écoutez moi, je suis fatigué, il est tard et nous avons cours demain. Et que les choses soit clairs, je ne sors pas avec Carter, même si je dois avouer qu'il est assez mignon, et il n'y a aucun scoop et plus rien à ajouter. Bonne nuit.

Harry se recoucha et le silence s'installa.

- Il a dit qu'il le trouvait mignon, murmura la voix amusée de Ron au bout d'un moment.

Harry grogna et ferma les yeux, souhaitant trouver le sommeil. En vain. Il repoussa les couvertures au bout d'un long moment. Il avait beau essayer, le sommeil ne voulait l'emporter. Il se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et prit une grande inspiration. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis endormit et se décida à se transformer. La douleur qu'il ressentit s'en alla rapidement et il étira longuement ses ailes avant de s'élancer dans le ciel sombre. Ca faisait beaucoup de bien, il n'avait pas volé depuis un moment déjà et il venait de se rendre compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Il monta haut dans le ciel et redescendit en tournant sur lui-même avant de remonter quand il se trouva au ras du sol. Il plana près des rares nuages entourant la lune et perdit de l'altitude au niveau des arbres de la forêt interdite, la survolant, rasant le pic pointu de ses arbres.

Il se posa sur les branches hautes d'un pin et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il entendit soudain un frôlement de branches et tourna la tête sur sa droite, mais ne vit rien. Un nouveau mouvement et il tourna la tête de nouveau. S'il avait encore des sourcils, il les aurait froncés. Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait entre les arbres, mais quoi ? Il entendit un battement d'aile et plissa les yeux, les fixant sur l'arbre en face de lui. Il y avait un oiseau sur les hautes branches, mais il ne parvenait pas à voir précisément ce qu'il était, et ce malgré son excellente vu, il était trop loin.

L'oiseau s'envola, quittant sa branche et se percha sur un autre arbre, un peu plus proche du Gryffondor. C'était un corbeau. Son plumage noir comme les ténèbres semblait briller sous l'éclat blanc de la lune. Était-ce une impression où est-ce que le corbeau le fixait réellement dans les yeux ? Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que l'oiseau quitta son arbre pour ne plus réapparaître. Au grand dépit de Harry qui ne comprenait pas le regard fixe de l'oiseau.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Tu sa perdu ta bonne humeur Harry, fit remarqué Dean au petit déjeuné. Ce changement aurait-il un rapport avec ton rendez-vous ?

Harry grogna et piqua du nez dans ses œufs au plats. Hermione lui fronça les sourcils et le releva.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir la nuit, tu sais. Alors, ce rendez-vous ?

Harry bailla, la main devant la bouche et papillonna des yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait passé sa nuit à penser à Malfoy, Carter et l'oiseau qu'il avait vu dans la forêt interdite.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette, prit sa fourchette qu'il laissa retomber presque immédiatement et jeta un œil à la table de Serdaigle. A la table en face de lui, Sebastian le regardait fixement, la langue passant et repassant inlassablement sur ses lèvres de façon tout à fait aguichante. Harry déglutit difficilement, fixant ces lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé la veille. Il se réveilla tout à fait quand le Serdaigle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec un gémissement peu discret qui atteint ses oreilles.

- Harry... Harry !

- Hein ?

- Harry ! dit Hermione un peu plus fort.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ?

- Je te parle depuis un moment et tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer.

- Hum... et tu disais ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, légèrement énervée.

- Comment est-ce que s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

- Oh... et bien, il voulait parler.

- Et il t'a parlé de quoi ?

- De choses et d'autres... bien, je crois que... je vais aller chercher mes affaires... les cours vont commencer.

Harry se releva sous le regard soupçonneux d' Hermione. Sebastian se leva quelques secondes plus tard et rattrapa le Gryffondor dans la tour de sa maison. Il le prit par la main et l'arrêta.

- Même pas un bonjour ? demanda Sebastian, un sourcil levé.

- Euh... bonjour... Je dois aller chercher mes affaires là.

- Oui, mais ça peut attendre.

Sebastian s'approcha du Gryffondor qui recula, jusqu'à être coincé contre le mur.

- Ecoute Carter...

- Sebastian, l'interrompit le Serdaigle.

- Oui, Sebastian. Je n'ai pas le temps. Peut-être que nous pourrions... et bien... parler un peu plus tard. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sebastian se lécha lentement les lèvres et promena sa main sur le torse d'Harry. Le vampire poussa un gémissement et approcha son visage encore plus près de l'autre. Alors qu'Harry comptait le repousser, il sentit quelqu'un d'autre le faire à sa place.

Zabini venait d'écarter Carter et le tenait par le bras.

- Je dois te parler Carter.

- Draco chéri ne peut plus le faire lui-même ? demanda Sebastian avec un sourire amusé.

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec Draco, c'est entre toi et moi. Viens.

Zabini éloigna le vampire du Gryffondor et ils s'éloignèrent de la tour des rouges et ors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ? demanda Carter après quelques minutes.

- Te prévenir.

- Et de quoi, puis-je savoir ?

- Bien évidemment. Ecoute, Carter, je sais qui tu es et je sais aussi ce que tu veux, or, Harry est à moi. Et rien qu'à moi, compris ? Cela veut dire que toi et Draco allez arrêter de lui tourner autour, parce que quand je m'énerve, vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages. Tu ne l'approches plus. Il est à moi ! Que ce soit clair !

Il fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Serpentard resta là, sans savoir quoi faire. Zabini et Harry ?! Non, non, ça ne faisait pas partit du plan ça ! Mais il trouverait une solution, il trouvait toujours une solution.

**~~HPDM~~**

Blaise attendit devant le portrait de la grosse dame qu'Harry daigne enfin en sortir. Quand celui-ci se décida enfin, il fut aceuillit par le sourire le plus charmeur que pouvait servir le Serpentard.

- Salut, Harry. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ce crétin te tourner autour.

Blaise plaqua Harry contre le mur.

- Tu m'as manqué, chéri, déclara-t-il à un Harry souriant.

Et il l'embrassa.


	6. Chapter 6 : C'est ma cravate idiot !

Salut tout le monde. Pour ce chapitre, j'aurais préféré le publier hier ( c'était l'anniversaire de Ryry ! quel âge ? Aucune idée ^^ ) mais je ne pouvait pas, mais bon c'est pas grave.

Réponses aux reviews :

**77Hildegard** : Oui oui, j'aime bien quand Blaise est avec Harry, même si je préfère nettement le Drarry.

**azia** : Voilà, j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là aussi.

**adenoide** : Carter se fiche un peu de Harry, tout ce qu'il veut c'est faire du mal à Draco.

**Vrit** : Vrai fausse relation, oui, en quelque sorte.

**brigitte26** : ah bon, moi je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble, mais bon, si l'histoire te plait c'est déjà ça ^^

**Yume Saint-Clair** : Non, Draco n'était pas au courant, mais il va l'être dans ce chapitre, au grand malheur de Blaise, d'ailleurs !

**Liily54** : Oui, Harry est le calice de Draco et pour Blaise et Harry, eh bien il y a l'explication dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et vive Ryry !

**Chapitre 6 : **C'est ma cravate... idiot !

Harry répondit au baiser, glissant ses bras autour du cou de Blaise.

- Blaise ? On ne devrait pas nous voir comme ça, dit-il en le repoussant un peu.

- Je le sais bien, mais j'aimerais parler avec toi.

- On a cours.

- A midi alors. Ça te dit ?

- Peut être.

Blaise caressa la joue de Harry, le regard soudain sérieux.

- Méfies-toi de Carter, je le sens pas celui-là, il est bizarre.

- Malfoy aussi, il réagit de façon étrange.

Le Serpentard fit glisser son index sur sa joue, son nez, ses lèvres, avant de venir cueillir son menton et de l'embrasser, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Blaise, pas ici, pas maintenant, dit-il fermement en le repoussant de plus belle. On ne doit pas nous voir comme ça ! Surtout pas Hermione et Ron. Les Gryffondors ne vont plus tarder maintenant, viens, on a métamorphose.

Blaise l'embrassa dans le cou mais le suivit, croisant des Gryffondors curieux et méfiants dans le couloir.

Tout au long de la matinée, Blaise du subir les regards insistants et calculateurs du Serdaigle, mais il n'en teint pas compte, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de l'éloigner le plus possible d'Harry. Au déjeuné, le Serpentard tira Harry à lui, le menant dans les étages supérieurs.

- Blaise ! protesta le Sauveur. J'ai faim, moi.

- Moi aussi, mais je t'ai toi ! Aller viens et arrête de te plaindre.

Il tira Harry jusqu'au septième étage et le poussa dans la salle sur demande, le plaquant contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur, ses mains parcourant son corps avec enthousiasme. Harry ne manqua pas de lui répondre, ses doigts habiles lui arrachant sa cravate avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Blaise prit le dessus et poussa le Gryffondor contre le lit que la salle sur demande avait fait apparaître à la demande du vert et argent. Blaise s'assit à califourchon sur son amant, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, lui arrachant sa chemise avant de déposer des milliers de petits baisers sur son torse. Harry l'arrêta et lui releva la tête, le prenant par le menton.

- Blaise, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda le Serpentard qui s'attaquait déjà à son pantalon.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ?

- A ton avis ? J'ai envie de toi triple andouille.

- Oui, ça, je l'ai compris, fit-il en attrapant ses mains pour l'arrêter. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant les vacances, tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus rien, qu'entre nous, ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me plaques sur ce lit ?

- Parce que tu es plus mignon que l'an dernier.

- Et ?

- Et que tu me donnes envie.

- Blaise ! protesta Harry en le repoussant pour s'asseoir, la chemise à demie détachée.

- Oui, je sais, tu es amoureux d'un mec et il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous, ça tombe bien parce que niveau sentiment, c'est zéro... Mais j'y pense, dit-il, les sourcils froncés, c'est qui ce mec pour qui tu craque ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, tu le sais bien. Ça n'a pas marché l'an dernier, ça ne marchera pas cette année.

- Aller, tu peux bien me le dire !

- Non !

- Je tiendrais ma langue, promis.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un Serpentard et que je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu tourneras l'information à ton avantage.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu le sais bien !

Blaise plaqua de nouveau son amant sur le lit et promena sa bouche dans son cou, lui prodiguant mille caresses comme lui seul savait le faire, sa main traînant sur son torse, titillant ses tétons durcis. Quand Blaise reprit la bouche du Gryffondor, le dit Gryffondor le retourna durement sur le matelas, inversant leur position.

- Tu n'es pas fait pour être dominateur, Harry, fit Blaise avec un sourire.

- Aucune importance, comme je te connais, on n'est pas près de bouger de là. Tu me feras patienter et crever de frustration et nous ne retournerons jamais en cours, or, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Mm, ouais, pas faux. Mais on ne peut pas mourir de frustration... idiot.

Harry lui servit son sourire espiègle qu'il ne donnait qu'à lui, et se promis de le faire "mourir" de frustration.

**~~HPDM~~**

Draco attendit que Sebastian se lève et le suivit le collant violemment contre le mur, montrant ses canines de façon menaçante. Le Serdaigle ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectait par la démonstration de force du Serpentard.

- Ecoute moi, pourriture, je comprends très bien que ton ego surdimensionné ait été affecté par notre rupture, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu t'en prennes à ce qui m'appartiens, or, il m'appartient, compris ? Je me fou de ton honneur bafouée ou je ne sais trop quoi, tu va le laisser tranquille et ne plus l'approcher.

- Oh, tu t'inquiètes parce que tu penses que je suis une menace pour toi, par apport à ton calice ? Il me semble que tu ne devrais pas, par ce que tu sais, l'autre, là, Blaise Zabini, ton soi disant meilleur ami, eh bien il sort avec lui.

- Baliverne ! cracha Draco, resserrant sa poigne sur sa gorge.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit, oh, et tu sais pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre n'est venu déjeuner aujourd'hui ? Moi j'ai bien une idée, je suis sur qu'ils s'amusent comme des fous tous les deux !

Le sourire amusé de Sebastian énerva encore plus le Serpentard et il brandit son poing pour l'abattre sur son visage, mais l'autre eut le temps de se défaire de sa poigne.

- Tu perds ton temps avec moi, Draco chéri, imagine deux secondes ton précieux calice, allongé sur un lit, complètement offert et soumis, ton meilleur ami au dessus de lui, la langue pendante, promenant ses mains sur son corps et...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose et éclata de rire quand il vit Draco se mettre à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'odeur de son calice.

- Dépêche toi, les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre, cria-t-il avant de repartir en direction de sa salle commune.

Draco parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard à toute vitesse, se retenant de justesse de lever le nez. Dans les hauts étages, sont odeur était plus forte, il ralentit finalement dans le couloir du septième étage et leva le nez pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il s'arrêta devant le pan de mur vierge qui abritait la salle sur demande. Son odeur était mêlée à une autre. Celle de Blaise. Draco commença à paniquer, se pourrait-il vraiment que son meilleur ami l'ait trahit ? Il ne savait plus que penser. Ni quoi demander puisqu'il ne savait pas quel était le décor qu'ils avaient choisit. De rage, il frappa plusieurs fois contre le mur avant de s'y adosser, haletant. Si Blaise avait osé le trahir, il le lui ferait payer cher, en attendant, les cours allaient reprendre et s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il avait intérêt à ne pas tarder.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Harry, faut y aller.

Le Gryffondor grogna et se retourna sur le matelas. Blaise soupira, agacé, et se mit à le secouer. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il invoqua un verre d'eau et le jeta dans la figure d'un Harry endormit.

- Non mais ça va pas ? cria Harry en se redressant, de l'eau coulant sur son visage de nouveau pleinement éveillé.

- Fallait pas t'endormir.

- Fallait pas m'empêcher de déjeuner. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que tu me fais l'amour en pleine journée ? C'est ta faute crétin de serpent !

- Je ne te permets pas !

- C'est ça, marmonna Harry en se levant cherchant ses vêtements et les enfilant rapidement. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Harry enfila habilement son pantalon et sa chemise, mais au lieu de récupérer sa cravate, c'est celle du Serpentard qu'il prit avant de sortir de la salle sur demande en vitesse. Blaise soupira et attrapa ses vêtements. Ce n'est qu'après avoir attaché sa cravate qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était rouge et or. Il paniqua et releva la tête, mais Harry était déjà parti depuis un moment. Il sortit de la salle sur demande en courant, souhaitant rattraper le Gryffondor avant qu'il n'atteigne la classe, mais c'est un Draco plus que furieux qu'il croisa.

- Explication ! lui hurla-t-il au visage.

- Comment ça, explication ? fit Blaise pressé et complètement déconcerté.

- En plus de ça, tu as le culot de porter sa cravate ?

- Oh, pour Harry, tu veux dire ?

Le blond Serpentard le prit par le cou et le cloua contre le mur. Avisant le visage déformé par la rage de son meilleur ami, Blaise décida qu'il était hors de question de jouer avec lui.

- Lâche... moi... d'abord.

Draco resserra la pression pendant quelques secondes avant de le lâcher.

- Explication ! répéta-t-il.

- Ok ok, voilà, ça a commencé l'année dernière, Potter parlait avec Finnigan, tu sais, c'est avec celui-là que je voulais "sortir" au début, mais à ce que j'avais entendu, Potter voulais savoir ce qu'était le sexe guai et Finnigan était volontaire. Comme je voulais savoir ce que ça ferait d'avoir le Survivant dans mon lit, je me suis porté volontaire également et j'ai fait gicler l'autre. Potter a pris deux semaine avant d'accepter, mais entre nous, il n'y a jamais rien eu que du sexe, je t'assure !

- Alors pourquoi tu as continué cette année alors que tu sais très bien qu'il est à moi ?

- Parce qu'il est beaucoup plus sexy... Non, non, ça va, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les yeux assombris de rage, si je l'ai fait, c'est pour t'aider.

- M'aider ? Tu couches avec lui pour m'aider ?

- Qui te dit que je couche avec lui ?

- Tu sens le sexe à dix kilomètres, crétin !

- Ok, je suis désolé, mais je t'assure que c'est la seule façon de t'aider.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la "seule" façon, dit-il en s'approchant lentement de lui, les poings serrés.

- Ecoute, et si je te disais qu'Harry ne sera pas à toi tant que tu n'auras pas éliminé ton principal rival ?

- Le seul rival qui y a dans cette histoire c'est toi, et dans quelques instants, tu ne seras plus. Sebastian, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Je ne te parle ni de lui, ni de moi !

Draco s'arrêta, à l'écoute.

- Qui ?

- Il est fou amoureux d'un mec depuis deux ans.

- Qui ? répéta-t-il, cachant habilement sa panique.

- Aucune idée.

- Tu as intérêt à trouver rapidement, Blaise, sinon, je te ferais payer chaque partie de jambes en l'air que tu as eu avec lui.

Le blond fit volte face, s'éloignant d'un Blaise soulagé d'avoir frôlé la mort et d'y avoir réchappé. Il se releva et courut jusqu'au cachot de potion. Harry était avec Ron et Hermione et semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le changement de cravate. Le Serpentard le tira par le bras avant que Snape arrive et retira rapidement la cravate rouge et or qu'il avait attachée autour de son cou.

- Tiens. Et donne moi ça, c'est ma cravate... idiot.

Le Serpentard tira sur sa cravate toujours autour du cou de son amant et la mit correctement autour du sien. Alors qu'il allait partir, Harry le retint par les épaules.

- Un problème, Blaise ? Tu m'as l'air énervé et j'ai l'impression que ça n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire de cravate.

- C'est rien.

- Blaise.

- C'est rien, je te dis.

Il allait s'en aller, mais s'immobilisa avant de refaire face au Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas de qui est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

- Tu le sais bien.

- Harry, si je te dis que j'ai besoin de savoir, si je te dis que c'est une histoire de vie ou de mort ?

- Tu exagères !

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai un enragé sur les bras, moi !

- Non, répéta Harry, je ne veux pas que ça se sache et je sais très bien que si je te le dis, tu vas te moquer de moi en plus.

- Non, je t'assure que je ne ferais aucune remarque. Dis moi le, s'il te plaît.

Harry réfléchit un moment, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Non, ou en tout cas pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. De toute façon Snape a ouvert la porte. On doit y aller.

- Ouais, marmonna Blaise, plus énervé que quelques secondes auparavant.

Après tout, c'est lui qui risquait sa vie.


	7. Chapter 7 : baiser forcé

**Liily54 **: Ah ça non, il ne faut surtout rien dire à Blaise ! Pour Sebastian... bien sûr que oui c'est un gamin ! ^^ mais il est pareille que Dray et ce n'est pas pour rien. Pour Harry, bah il va bien finir par ouvrir les yeux à un moment ou à un autre... enfin, ptet. Et je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas encore pour le nombre de chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^.

**77Hildegard **: Non, Harry ne s'en doute pas, il sait simplement pour Blaise et à des doutes pour Sebastian.

**Grrrr** : Merlin ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu abîmer le beau visage de Blaise , Ben, cela dit, il le mériterait. Mais pas Harry, lui ne sait pas que Draco le veut alors on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir.

**adenoide** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il va bien en trouver quelque part des neurones, tu vas voir. Même s'il va falloir lui donner un coup de main.

**Vrit** : J'ai toujours aimé les surprises. Alors quand je suis tenté de compliquer les choses, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

**brigitte2**6 : intéressant... peut-être bien.

Voilà et bonne lecture.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 7 : **baiser forcé

Le cours de potion se passa à peu près normalement, enfin, autant qu'il pouvait être. C'est à dire avec 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue non méritée pour Néville. Draco n'avait pas desserré les dents de tout le cours. L'odeur de Blaise, plus que présente sur le corps de Harry le fit presque vomir à plusieurs reprises et ses poings le démangeaient. Les mettre dans la figure de son "meilleur ami" le calmerait peut-être, surement. Il n'y manquerait pas. Il soupira. Blaise n'était pas son principal problème, une fois qu'il serait mort, ce ne serait plus un problème. Non, ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était Sebastian, ce crétin de Sebastian, qui, il le savait, n'abandonnerait pas son idée de conquérir Harry, rien que pour l'embêter. Surtout que des deux, c'était celui qui avait le plus d'estime aux yeux du Gryffondor. Il mélangea la mixture de son chaudron, l'esprit ailleurs. Il y avait aussi le mystérieux garçon pour lequel Harry craquait. Le blond serra les dents tellement fort que sa mâchoire vibra. Il devait se calmer, s'énerver ne servait à rien.

Etant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité du garçon, il devait procéder par élimination. Déjà, ce n'était pas Blaise, pas Sebastian non plus puisqu'il qu'il venait d'arriver. Ce ne pouvait ni être lui, ni un autre Serpentard puisse qu'il les détestait lui et les autres élèves de sa maison. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être quelqu'un d'une année inférieur, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Donc il restait les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor de sixième et septième année. Ce qui revenait à chercher une baguette dans un nid d'Hippogriffe, autrement dit, impossible à trouver.

Tout au long de sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas les yeux sombre et inquiet posés sur lui. Le professeur de potion passa près de lui, le regardant brièvement avant de poursuivre son chemin entre les rangs. Il était inquiet pour son filleul, il paraissait faible, même s'il tentait, presque habilement, de le cacher. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur brillance et ses yeux étaient légèrement plus ternes qu'auparavant. Il savait qu'il avait un problème, mais savait aussi que s'i Draco ne voulait pas en parler, ce serait quasiment impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il avait bien essayé de deviner ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était presque impossible. Il soupirait souvent, mais son visage était totalement insondable, à son grand dam. Draco était trop têtu pour en parler, cela aussi, il le savait. Il devrait peut-être en parler à Lucius, par mesure de précaution.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires.

- N'oubliez pas de laisser un échantillon de votre potion et de le poser sur mon bureau. Quoi que cela soit impossible pour certaines personnes, je le crains, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Néville qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même rangeant rapidement ses affaires avant de se précipiter hors de la salle avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Monsieur Malfoy, restez un moment, j'aurais de mots à vous dire.

Draco regarda son parrain avec surprise avant de jeter un regard à Harry avec un soupir de résignation. Il le vit sortit et serra les poings et les dents quand il vit que Sebastian l'attendait devant la porte. Il jura et rangea ses affaires lentement. Si le Severus voulait lui parler, s'était que quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver. Quand la porte se referma sur le dernier élève qui se trouvait être Blaise, il releva la tête vers Snape.

- Oui, tu voulais me parler ?

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le Maître des potion de but en blanc.

Draco fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu te nourris au moins ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr que je me nourris, tu le vois bien lors des repas et non, je ne suis pas malade.

- Je ne te parle pas de nourriture normale mais de sang.

- Oui, ça aussi. Je fais comme tu m'as dit, les personnes que je choisis son consentantes et ne se souvienne plus de rien le lendemain.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi mal ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi pâle ?

- C'est que... leur sang est un peu fade à mon gout.

- Il n'y a que ça ?

- Oui. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Severus plissa les yeux, insatisfait.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Certain.

- Et... as-tu trouvé ton calice ?

Quand Snape vit son filleul se crisper, il comprit que la réponse était affirmative, et c'est pour cela qu'il fut prit au dépourvu quand le Serpentard dénia.

- Non, pas encore... je... je suis en train de chercher.

L'inquiétude du Maître des potions s'accrut quand il vit son filleul éviter son regard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de lui mentir, en général, il se contentait de ne rien répondre. Qu'avait-il qu'il tenait donc à cacher ?

- D'accord, alors je pense que tu peux y aller.

- A plus tard, Severus, fit-il en se dépêchant de quitter le cachot étouffant.

Draco dû courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à temps devant la serre n°3 où devait avoir lieu le double cours de botanique en compagnie des Poufsouffle. Il grogna en se disant que son Harry était en ce moment même dans la même salle de classe que l'autre vampire et peut être aussi de son mystérieux amoureux.

Il fut d'une humeur exécrable le reste de la journée, au grand malheur de Blaise Zabini qui sentait parfois le regard meurtrier du blond dans son dos ou sa nuque. Ce n'est qu'au dîner qu'i eut un moment de répit pendant lequel Draco ne détacha pas son regard du Sauveur. Le blond passa tout le repas à insulter le Serdaigle de tous les noms en le voyant faire des signes à Harry, ainsi que des sourires qui le firent rougir. Oh, qu'il aimait quand il rougissait, cet afflux de sang sur ses joues lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Il fixa la veine de son cou, retenant de justesse de la bave couler de la commissure de ses lèvres, le souffle saccadé.

De la table des professeurs, depuis un moment déjà, le regard de Severus Snape passait de Draco à la table des Gryffondor, puis à celle de Serdaigle, sans vraiment comprendre. Visiblement, Draco n'aimait pas vraiment Carter, mais qui regardait-il avec autant d'insistance chez les rouges et ors ? Thomas ? Finnigan ? Weasley ? Potter ? Granger ? De là où il était, il ne parvenait pas à voir distinctement. Il soupira de frustration et reposa son regard sur son repas.

De son côté, Harry passait son temps à croiser le regard provocateur de Sebastian et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Hermione qui se trouvait non loin de lui était tellement concentrée sur son livre qu'elle ne remarqua rien, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Neville qui plissa les yeux, ne comprenant rien au comportement de l'autre Gryffondor, et se promettant de lui poser la question.

Dès que le repas prit fin, Harry se précipita au dehors, souhaitant se dégourdir les jambes puis les ailes. Cela faisait presque une demie heure qu'il volait, étirant ses ailes de toute leur longueur quand il vit de nouveau le corbeau qu'il avait vu la veille. Il se posa sur une branche et le fixa de ses deux perles couleurs Jade. Était-ce vraiment un oiseau ? se pourrait-il que ce soit... un animagus ? L'un de ses camarades ? Un professeur ? Non, impossible. Pourtant, ce regard fixe l'intriguait. Le corbeau poussa un cri puis prit son envol en un furieux battement d'aile. Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions, se re-transforma, reprenant sa forme humaine et retourna dans le château, rejoignant la tour de Gryffondor puis la salle commune. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil devant le feu. Il n'y avait plus personne excepté Neville qui lui jetait des regards hésitant avant de se décourager et de partir se coucher. Harry haussa les épaules et resta là, devant le feu crépitant et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Harry, Harry !

Le Gryffondor battit frénétiquement des paupières, chassant le sommeil qui les alourdissait et regarda le visage de Neville tout près de lui. Il cria, surprit et se redressa, cognant involontairement le front de son ami avec le sien.

- Désolé, Neville, tu m'as fait peur.

- Pas grave. Bon maintenant lève toi, Ron a bien essayé de te réveiller mais à laissé tombé au bout de cinq minutes et à traîné Hermione avec lui jusqu'à la grande Salle.

Harry se releva d'un bond et fila dans la salle de bains pour une rapide toilette avant de rejoindre l'autre Gryffondor et de sortir, se précipitant vers la Grande Salle. Il se figea soudain. Neville le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Ron est dans la Grande Salle ?

- Oui, répondit le Gryffondor, inquiet pour son ami.

- Mais... mais on est samedi ! Et il n'est que sept heure et demi !

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire et de prendre Harry par le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor où Ron, comme à son habitude, avait le nez dans son assiette, gémissant de volupté à chaque bouchée. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Harry. Les hiboux postale arrivèrent en masse dans la salle où étrangement, beaucoup d'élève et trouvaient, pour un samedi matin. A la grande surprise de Harry, deux hiboux se posèrent devant lui. Il prit les deux rouleaux de parchemin et l'un des hiboux repartit à tire d'aile, l'autre le regardant de se grands yeux marrons. Les yeux plissés, il déroula le premier et un sourire éclaira son visage.

_Salut Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu vas bien, ensuite, j'ai une supers nouvelle. Si je ne me trompe pas, la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard se fera dans deux semaines. Je t'attendrai aux Trois Balais sous un glamour que tu reconnaîtras j'en suis certain. J'ai hâte de vous revoir, toi, Ron et Hermione._

_Sniffle._

Harry était aux anges, il n'aurait pas à attendre les vacances pour revoir son parrain. Un larges sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit le second morceau de parchemin et son sourire se figea avant de laisser place à une expression perplexe.

_Potter_

_Ecoute, je sais que tu me détestes, que tu es toujours méfiant avec moi et tout et tout. Je ne te demande pas de jouer les crétins et d'obéir aveuglément ( comme je te connais, tu ne feras pas ) mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes de me rencontrer, seul, aujourd'hui, j'ai à te parler. Où tu veux, au moment que tu veux, mais s'il te plait, aujourd'hui. Il faut VRAIMENT que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire !_

_D. Malfoy._

Harry leva les yeux de la lettre pour rencontrer les yeux orageux de sa Némésis. Que lui voulait-il qui nécessite qu'ils se rencontrent seuls ? L'éclat dans les yeux du Serpentard sembla vaciller un moment, se qui troubla fortement Harry. Son visage était crispé et l'interrogation était plus que présente sur son visage. Harry hésita, mais hocha finalement lentement de la tête, le regard toujours plongé dans les deux orbes gris. Le visage de Draco prit une expression soulagée avant de redevenir neutre.

- Un problème Harry ? chuchota Neville à son oreille.

- Non, aucun problème, dit-il en recommençant à manger.

**~~HPDM~~**

Harry accrocha le morceau de parchemin à la patte tendu du hibou qui l'avait suivi et qui s'envola rapidement, rejoignant sans doute Draco, où qu'il soit. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas arrêté de se demander pourquoi est-ce que le Serpentard désirait le voir, mai sil savait que la réponse ne lui serait apportée que lorsqu'il le reverrait. Il sortit de la volière et à peine était-il arrivé dans la salle commune, qu'il fut assailli par des Gryffons surexcités.

- Attendez deux minutes, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ce fut katie Bell qui prit la parole.

- Et bien, c'est que cette année c'est toi le capitaine, donc, nous voulons, naturellement, savoir quand est-ce qu'auraient lieu les sélections.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que répondre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'y avait pas songé une minute et une rougeur traîtresse envahit son visage, quoi que les autres n'aient pas comprit pourquoi.

- Je... je ne sais pas encore, balbutia-t-il.

Les autres râlèrent déçut et se dispensèrent.

- Bah il faudra que tu te décides rapidement quand même, poursuivit la poursuiveuse (nda: haha... ok, c'est nul), les entraînements ne doivent pas trop tarder.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle commune des rouges et ors lui donna très vite mal à la tête et, décidant de s'aérer un peu, il sortit au dehors. C'est à ce moment là qu'il fut accosté par Sebastian.

- Suis moi, fit le Serdaigle en le prenant par le bras et en le menant à l'écart, près de la forêt interdite.

Dès qu'il avait aperçu le châtain, Harry s'était crispé, méfiant, mais l'avait suivit. Il trouvait que le garçon était définitivement bizarre. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des premiers arbres, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut ravit par le Serdaigle. Le Gryffondor tenta de le repousser mais fut assaillit par une vague de chaleur provenant du corps de l'autre garçon qui sembla lui brouiller l'esprit. Ses mains se levèrent d'elle mêmes et se glissèrent dans les boucles châtaines, pressant ses lèvres et son corps contre celui de Sebastian. Un désir irrépressible l'envahit et il plaqua le Serdaigle contre un arbre, frottant lascivement son corps contre lui, éveillant par la même occasion leur membre qui durcit.

Non loin de là, Draco Malfoy eut un haut le cœur en voyant les corps entrelacés. Une terrible colère l'envahit et ce qui semblait être un pincement au cœur. Harry avait prit des initiatives, il n'était pas la victime du baiser de Sebastian, il l'avait voulu. Il se battit contre son instinct et resta en place, se forçant à rester complètement immobile.

Sebastian jubilait intérieurement, il savait que Draco se trouvait non loin de là, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmené là. Harry sentit un étau se resserrer sur son esprit, l'empêchant de penser correctement. _Ne t'arrête pas, embrasse moi_. Harry avait beau se battre contre la voix qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire, c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort qu'un imperium. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté et toute sa rage de se faire ainsi manipuler pour réussir à briser le charme. Il s'éloigna du corps de Sebastian, les jambes flageolante et faible de l'effort qu'il venait de faire et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Avec ses dernières forces, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage du Serdaigle qui, malgré sa force plus puissante que celle du Gryffondor, s'effondra sous la surprise.


	8. Chapter 8 : Gabriel

**Liily54 : **Non, aucun lien de parenté entre Sebastian et Draco, enfin pas vraiment. Tous les Sang-pur font partis de la même familles puisqu'ils se marient entre eux, mais sinon, non. Dans ce chapitre il y a le nom du garçon dont Harry est amoureux ( c'est le titre du chapitre aussi ) ! Je suis contente que ça t'es plu, à plus.

**brigitte26 :** Ah ben non, Draco n'a pas vu le coup de poing.

Bonne lecture et comme d'hab, vive Ryry !

**Chapitre 8 : **Gabriel

Sebastian posa sa main sur sa joue, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Gryffondor résiste, et encore moins le frappe ! Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard furieux d'Harry, il devait arranger les choses et rapidement. Il se releva agilement et fit face à son camarade.

- Harry...

- Comment as-tu pu ? l'interrompit Harry, les poings serrés prêt à frapper de nouveau au moindre mouvement suspect.

- Je... je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh, si, tu le sais très bien. Tu m'as forcé à... à.. comment as-tu pu ?

Sebastian prit une expression à la fois étonnée et gêné très crédible avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry qui s'adoucirent alors.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Je pense que j'ai simplement perdu le contrôle, je suis vraiment navré. Parfois... ça sort tout seul, sans que je le commande. Je te promets de faire attention la prochaine fois, vraiment.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, dit Harry calmement.

- Ah, bon... je... je suis confus, crois moi, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !

Harry le regarda un moment, les yeux plissés, avant de soupirer et de lui sourire gentiment.

- C'est pas grave, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

Neville qui se trouvait au bord du lac en compagnie de Luna fronça les sourcils quand Harry sourit à Carter. Il savait que le Serdaigle se servait de Harry pour faire quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment quoi, et le fait que Malfoy ne soit pas vraiment ravi de leur rapprochement lui faisait croire qu'il y avait une histoire entre lui et le Serdaigle et qu'Harry se retrouvait en plein milieu. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance.

- Il joue avec lui, murmura quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Neville tourna la tête vers Luna qui regardait Harry de ses grands yeux bleu.

- Quoi ?

- Carter n'est pas sincère. Il se sert de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dans la salle commune, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait se venger de Malfoy, ou un truc dans le genre.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'Harry à avoir là-dedans ?

- A ce qui parait, Malfoy aimerait avoir Harry.

- Il en est amoureux ? demanda Neville les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, peut être, oui.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, Carter et Malfoy se détestent et comment Malfoy veut Harry, Carter veut le lui prendre ?

- Je pense.

- Mais alors il faut lui en parler, on ne peut pas le laisser se faire avoir comme ça.

- Oui, tu as raison.

**~~HPDM~~**

Une explosion se fit entendre dans le dortoir des sixièmes années et Blaise se précipita dans les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passait, ce qu'il vit lui donna des sueurs froides. Draco Malfoy faisait littéralement exploser le dortoir. La plupart des objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce étaient en lévitation autour du blond qui se tenait droit au milieu du dortoir. Ses cheveux blond platine paraissaient plus clairs encore, des griffes avaient remplacé ses ongles et ses yeux d'habitude orage étaient d'une effrayante couleur feue.

Draco releva la tête, plantant ses yeux durement dans ceux de l'autre Serpentard qui frissonna et fit un pas en arrière. Le blond avança vers lui, menaçant et lui balança son poing dans la figure, entaillant légèrement sa joue. Le brun tomba sous le choc, mais le blond le prit par la gorge, le plaquant contre le mur.

- Donne moi son nom ! dit-il d'une voix doucereuse où la menace était plus que présente.

- De quoi... tu... parles ? s'étrangla Blaise.

- Tu as dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un, je veux son nom, avant ce soir, Blaise, sinon t'es mort.

Il le relâcha et le fusilla du regard. Tous les objets en lévitation dans la pièce retombèrent instantanément au sol alors que ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses doigts reprenaient leur aspect normal.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ? demanda rageusement le brun en se massant la gorge.

- Harry... il... il l'a embrassé, de son plein gré en plus. Pourtant, tu m'as dit qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un depuis l'an dernier, donc, logiquement, ça ne peut pas être Sebastian. Ce n'est pas normal. Alors je veux le nom du mec pour qui il craque.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui feras après ?

- Je lui ferais la peau, à Sebastian aussi et évidemment, à toi aussi.

- Moi ? s'enquit Blaise en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Bien sûr. Si tu ne me donnes pas de nom ce soir, t'es mort. Si tu me le donnes, je te tuerai qu'à moitié.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as couché avec Harry.

- Mais tu ne t'intéressais même pas encore à lui.

- Oui, l'an dernier. Je me fiche pas mal du nombre de fois que tu lui as écarté les cuisses l'an dernier, par contre, je te ferais payer ce que tu as fait depuis que tu sais que je le veux, puisque, apparemment, le savoir ne t'as pas empêcher de le toucher.

Blaise déglutit difficilement et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, évitant autant qu'il le pouvait le regard du blond.

- tu ne devrais pas plutôt essayer de parler avec Harry au lieu d'inventer des méthodes de tortures ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison.

Draco se planta devant le miroir et replaça ses cheveux correctement.

- Évite le gel, dit son meilleur ami, c'est un conseil.

Le blond pencha la tête de côté, face à son reflet, et sembla étudier l'idée un instant avant d'hocher lentement la tête de haut en bas. Il sortit du dortoir, monta les escaliers et sortit des cachots, essayant de retrouver le Gryffondor qu'il avait lâché des yeux quand il se trouvait encore dans les bras de son rival. C'est assis au bord du lac avec Londubat et Lovegood qu'il le trouva, jetant de temps en temps quelques cailloux dans l'eau.

- Non, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. Tu dois te tromper, Neville, parce que c'est impossible que Malfoy s'intéresse à moi de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Potter ? Je peux te parler ?

Harry releva la tête, une expression concentrée sur le visage, quand il rencontra le regard gris de Draco, il soupira et hocha la tête avant de se relever, de saluer ses amis et de s'éloigner avec le Serpentard. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant que Draco ne s'arrête et s'assoie sous un Saul, rapidement imité par l'autre.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Le blond Serpentard ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu sur les remous du lac. Il soupira et se décida à répondre.

- Je voulais te parler de Carter. Non, attends, dit-il rapidement quand il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je sais qu'il ne parait pas... comment dire, dangereux au premier abord, mais c'est un être vil et mesquin, bien plus que moi, je t'assure !

- Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui, vient en au fait s'il te plaît.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il se sert de toi, il n'en a rien à faire de ce que tu peux penser, ça ne sert strictement à rien de t'y attacher. Tout ce que tu y gagneras sera un cœur brisé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde, franchement.

- Ça me regarde, c'est tout. Potter, je ne te demande qu'une chose, d'être méfiant.

- C'est de toi que je me méfie, Malfoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre lui, mais une chose est sûre, ça ne peut rien m'apporter excepté des problèmes.

Harry se releva et lui fit face, les poings serrés.

- Maintenant, si tu permets, je m'en vais et tu as intérêt à me laisser tranquille.

- Non attends, qu'il te plait, s'écria Draco en se redressant et en lui attrapant le poignet. Je comprends très bien que tu sois méfiant vis-à-vis de moi, Harry, mais je t'en pris, ne te fies pas à lui, fait simplement attention à toi.

Le Gryffondor le fixa pendant un moment, les yeux clignotant, la bouche grande ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Pourquoi Malfoy s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il devait réellement se méfier de Carter comme le lui avait conseillé Neville, Luna et maintenant... Malfoy ?

- Euh, ok, je ferai attention.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, sembla hésiter un moment, caressa la joue de Harry du bout des doigts avant de s'éloigner, laissant sur place un Harry intrigué. Malfoy... que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait surement avoir perdu une case !

**~~HPDM~~**

_Rejoins-moi où tu sais après le dîner._

_B.Z_

Harry sourit distraitement avant de se lever de table. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se retrouver de nouveau dans les bras de Blaise. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'aimait, non, loin de là, c'est juste que depuis le temps qu'ils " sortaient " ensemble, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et le Serpentard était devenu une sorte de confident pour lui.

Il se précipita au septième étage, passa trois fois devant le mur qui cachait la salle sur demande et poussa la porte qui apparut devant lui.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Draco, j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda le blond, désintéressé, le regard toujours posé sur son rival de Serdaigle.

- Je veux que tu m'autorises à... disons à m'amuser avec ton petit Gryffon.

Le Serpentard darda son regard gris sur son meilleur ami, les yeux plissés.

- Juste ce soir, ajouta le brun doucement.

- Comment ça, " t'amuser avec mon petit Gryffon " ?

- C'est-à-dire que je voudrais, simplement ce soir, hein, coucher avec lui.

- QUOI ?! rugit-il en se redressant, les mains plaquées contre la table.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il se rassit, essayant de contrôler sa rage grandissante.

- Comment ça, tu veux coucher avec lui ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter en lus ?!

- Eh bien, tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je te donne le nom du mec pour qui il craque, je ne vois pas comment est-ce que je pourrais te donner cette info sinon.

- Moi, je sais, t'as qu'à le lui demander directement, sans passer par la case, " sexe " !

- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais essayé ? En fait, pour tout te dire, il est plus enclin aux révélations après qu'on l'ait fait, quand il est exténué, il a la langue plutôt pendu.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, Blaise, je ne laisserai plus jamais le toucher. A par si, bien sûr, tu accepte que je t'arrache les poumons avec les dents.

- Quoi, là, tout de suite ? Tu n'as pas peur de les dégoûter un peu ?

- Blaise ! s'exclama le blond, les dents serrées. Il soupira avant d'ajouter. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est non et ma réponse est définitive, inutile d'insister.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit un jour que, lorsqu'un obstacle se dressait sur mon chemin, je ne devait pas renoncer mais que je devais au contraire persévérer ?

- Ah, parce que tu m'écoutes, toi, maintenant ?

- Quand tu dis quelque chose d'un temps soit peu intéressant, oui, là, je t'écoute.

- Crétin. Je t'ai dit non ! Tu oses le toucher et tu es un homme mort.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de me tuer à Poudlard, surenchérit Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

- Certes, tu as tout à fait raison, mais rien ne m'empêche de te déposséder de ta virilité !

- T'es pas sérieux !

Le regard que lui jeta Draco lui donna des frissons.

- Bien sûr que si, je le suis.

Blaise passa tout le dîner à défendre son point de vue, essayant par tous les moyens à faire sortir un " D'accord " de la bouche de son ami. Et à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il allait abandonner, le blond lui donna son accord avec un sourire machiavélique, tandis que ses yeux arboraient une folle couleur tempête.

Le brun jeta un regard à la table des rouges et ors et vit le Survivant se lever et quitter la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il allait se redresser à son tour, l'héritier des Malfoy le tira par la manche et l'attira à lui.

- T'as intérêt à te frotter avec un couteau après ça parce que je sais que ça ne va pas me plaire de sentir son odeur sur toi ! susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Même si je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas l'effacer complètement.

Blaise hocha la tête, sentant avec angoisse un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Il se releva les jambes un peu tremblantes et rejoignit la Salle sur Demande où Harry se trouvait déjà. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il le vit assis en tailleur sur le lit qui depuis des mois accueillait sans broncher leurs ébats, un livre sur les genoux. Il s'approcha de lui à pas lent, sans se faire remarquer et lui agrippa les épaules, le faisant sursauter, avant de le plaquer dos au matelas. Il jeta le livre sur le côté et lui ravit ses lèvres dans un long baiser passionné.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

- Oh, arrête, la dernière fois, c'était hier... à la place du déjeuné.

- Un excellent repas, je dois dire, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de passer sa langue sur son lobe et de le mordiller doucement sous les gémissements approbateurs du Gryffondor.

Il laissa glisser sa main sur sa chemise, déboutonnant consciencieusement le vêtement avant de desserrer la cravate, sans pour autant lâcher son oreille. Une fois la chemise complètement déboutonnée et la cravate ouverte, traînant ne chaque côté de son cou, il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et se mit à la sucer et la mordiller, passant de temps en temps sa langue dessus avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ne se lassant pas de caresser la langue du Gryffondor. Il passa sa langue sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, y laissant un suçon rouge vif au passage, fit glisser sa langue sur sa clavicule avant de mordiller son épaule, sentant rapidement les doigts de son partenaire dans ses boucles brunes. Le morceau de chair rosée s'attarda sur le téton gauche, puis sur le droit, non sans entendre les gémissements enthousiastes de Harry. Le Serpentard passa sa langue sur son torse, faisant frissonner l'autre puis il s'arrêta et titilla le nombril du Survivant, souriant quand il le vit plié le ventre, relevant les cuisses vers son torse.

- Blaise, tu sais très bien que... humm... oui...

Harry s'était mis à gémir quand il avait senti le Serpentard passer le bout de sa langue sur son aine et glisser plus bas alors qu'il déboutonner son pantalon et abaissait la braguette. Harry lui releva la tête et attrapa ses lèvres rougies pour un fougueux baiser alors qu'il le retourner sous lui, lui retirant la chemise à son tour, sans daigner toucher à la cravate qui retomba sur sa peau hâlée.

- Harry...

- Hum ? grogna Harry en passant sa main sous le pantalon d'uniforme du Serpentard, massant la bosse à travers le tissu fin du boxer sombre.

- Dis moi... oh... encore...

- Te dire quoi ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses.

- Qui est le garçon... que... que tu aimes ?

Le visage du Gryffondor se ferma et il arrêta les mouvements de sa main sans la retirer du pantalon. Blaise grogna avant de croiser le regard de Harry et de s'asseoir avec un soupir. Il prit l'autre garçon dans ses bras et se rallongea à côté de lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me dire de qui il s'agit ?

Un long silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'Harry ne ce décide à répondre.

- Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la rentrée.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Je l'ai cherché, mais je ne l'ai pas revu. Il n'a peut être plus besoin de moi.

- Euh... je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire. Tu as bien regardé dans la Grande Salle ?

- Oui.

- Et... Comment il s'appelle ?

- Gabriel... répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation, de l'émotion pleine la voix.

- Gabriel comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- Il est de quel Maison ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- En fait, tu ne sais absolument rien sur lui !

- Il a des cheveux d'un noir profond, des yeux remplit de tristesse, des traits délicats et séduisant, des pommettes hautes, un sourire craquant sur des lèvres pâles, un délicieux teint de pêche.

Le Serpentard fut profondément troublé par l'air rêveur qui s'était peint sur son visage, ainsi que par le sourire niais qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux ?

- Oui.

- Parle moi de lui, comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Harry hésita un moment avant de soupirer et de se pelotonner dans les bras du mulâtre qui le serra tout contre lui.

- C'était en quatrième année, vers le milieu, je crois, je m'étais aventuré dehors avec ma cape d'invisibilité, s'était après la deuxième épreuve. je voulais être seul, réfléchir, j'étais dans la forêt interdite et m'étais assis au pied d'un arbre quand j'ai entendu un sanglot. Curieux, je me suis approché et là, je l'ai vu, il était recroquevillé sur lui même et... il pleurait. Je me suis avancé et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était triste. Et il m'a répondu... qu'il en avait assez, assez de la pression que lui mettaient ses parents, de ses amis qui n'étaient pas sincères, assez des professeurs, assez d'à peu près tout. Il a dit que tout ce qu'il voulait s'était un équilibre intérieur, qu'on arrête de lui imposer des choses, qu'il voulait pouvoir faire ses propres choix. Alors je lui ai parlé, j'ai essayé de le rassurer. A près ça on s'était vu assez souvent, toujours de nuit, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire plus que son prénom : Gabriel.

- Donc ce n'est pas un élève de Poudlard ? Je ne connais aucun Gabriel et sans le nom de famille, ce n'est pas facile de le trouver.

- J'ai essayer de le revoir, mais je n'ai pas réussis.

- Et, tu l'as revu l'an dernier ?

- Oui. Mais plus ces temps-ci, peu être qu'il m'évite, qu'il ne veut plus me voir. Mais moi, j'ai fini par en tomber amoureux, ajouta-t-il en entourant la taille de Blaise de ses bras, posant sa tête sous son menton.

**~~HPDM~~**

_Draco va être furieux !_ se répéta-t-il intérieurement. Bon, il n'avait pas couché avec Harry, s'était déjà ça, après avoir abordé le sujet du mystérieux garçon, il n'avait plus été d'humeur à faire l'amour, mais il était sûr que le blond allait être vraiment furieux. Comme il en parlait, le Gryffondor semblait sincèrement amoureux, ça n'allait pas plaire à Draco, ça, vraiment pas. Et s'était lui qui en allait payer le prix !

Il entra dans la salle commune, se préparant au pire et se retrouva face à Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, assis élégamment dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisés, les mains sagement posés sur les accoudoirs, mais les yeux dangereusement plissés.

- Tu ne portes pas son odeur, c'est une bonne chose. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de coucher avec lui finalement.

Blaise referma le passage et s'avança d'un pas. Le blond le fixa de ses yeux furieux et s'avança vers lui, j'usqu'à se retrouver à un pas de son ami qui déglutit difficilement.

- Tu as son nom, j'espère.

- O... Oui.

- Alors ?

- Harry a dit qu'il s'appelait Gabriel, mais le gars ne lui a jamais donné de nom de famille, de plus il ne semble pas être à Poudlard.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et lentement, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Gabriel, tu dis... murmura-t-il, pensif.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant qu'un éclatant sourire - qui donna des sueurs froides à Blaise - ne s'affiche sur son visage et ne saute au cou de son meilleur ami.


	9. Chapter 9 : foret interdite

**77Hildegard ****: **Draco n'est plus si en colère que ça maintenant et je te rassure, il n'a rien fait de mal à Blaise, il a encore tout ce qui faut là où il faut. Et oui, heureusement que Blaise à su faire parler Harry, il en allait de sa vie quand même. Par contre pour ta question, je ne peux pas y répondre, c'est à toi de deviner.

**brigitte26 :** peut-être... peut-être pas. Qui sais ? ( moi ! )

**Liily54 :** Pour commencer, si tout le monde devine, c'est plus drôle. L'une de tes hypothèses est la bonne, la question est : laquelle .? (^^) Pour ce qui est de Carter... tu n'est pas la seule à souhaiter sa mort, ça fait plaisir. Et enfin en ce qui concerne Blaise et Draco... c'était juste un mauvais moment a passé. Mais je le crie haut et fort... jamais, JAMAIS mon Blaise d'amour aura peur de mon Draco chéri au point de finalement le laisser tout seul. Draco sans Blaise... ce n'est plus Draco !

Merci mille fois pour les reviews et bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !.

**Chapitre 9 : **foret interdite

Pendant un instant, Blaise avait vraiment cru que l'autre Serpentard allait lui déchiqueter la gorge, mais ce qu'il fit à la place, le stupéfia plus surement qu'un sort. Draco l'avait embrassé ! Sur la joue, d'accord, mais il l'avait embrassé avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir ! Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? Était-il ravit que le cœur de son Harry ait été prit par un autre ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le brun secoua la tête et partit se coucher à son tour, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir devant un grand bol de thé le lendemain matin.

Quand Blaise ouvrit les yeux aux environs de huit heures et demi le lendemain, il trouva tous ses camarades encore couchés, sauf le lit de Draco qui était vide. Il soupira en entendant l'eau de la douche et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête, souhaitant replonger dans le sommeil. Mais c'était sans compter sur le blond Serpentard qui vint le réveiller dix minutes plus tard, habillé, parfaitement coiffé et l'air surexcité.

- Draco... gémit-il, laisse moi tranquille...

- Non, aller on va déjeuner !

- Il est trop tôt...

- Faux ! Il est bientôt neuf heure.

- On est dimanche.

- Et moi j'ai faim ! répliqua le blond en rejetant la couverture au bat du lit, découvrant un Blaise en bas de Pyjama, les bras recouvrant son visage.

- Trêve d'enfantillage, Blaise.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de me lever... marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis sûr qu'une certaine personne qui se trouve tout en haut de ta chère liste s'y trouve.

- Tu as lu ma liste ? s'écria le mulâtre en se redressant d'un bon.

Draco eut la bonne idée de rougir et de détourner le regard.

- Draco ! Je te l'avais formellement interdit, je pensais vraiment pouvoir compter sur toi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Oh que si ça l'est ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi, maintenant !

- Etant donné que tu as rayé Harry de ta liste, oui, je suis satisfait.

A peine avait-il commencé à fuir qu'un oreiller atterrit violemment sur sa tête. Avec un grand sourire, Draco sortit du dortoir.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est mignon ?

- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu trouves Harry mignon ?

- Depuis que je sais de qui il est amoureux.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche en le fixant un moment sans rien dire avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si content que ton Gryffon soit amoureux de ce Gabriel ? Tu le connais ?

- Il se trouve que oui. Ce n'est pas... comment dire... un obstacle.

Le Serpentard s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais renonça, fixant pendant quelques seconde le blond avant de tourner le regard pour le reposer sur le Carter qui avait présentement la mine sombre. Que lui était-il arrivé à celui-là ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les rouges et ors firent une entrée bruyante, comme à leur habitude.

La journée passa rapidement et dans le calme. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'extérieur, une bonne partie des élèves étaient sortis dehors. D'autres, comme Hermione, avaient préférés rester à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs ou réviser. Et comme Hermione aimait le faire, elle avait traîné ses deux meilleurs amis avec elle, malgré leur protestations.

- Ron, tu vas le finir un jour ce devoir ?

- J'essaie ! protesta Ron.

- Et toi, Harry. Tu as fini ?... Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Le Gryffondor était complètement perdu dans ses pensées comme à son habitude. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se prit un coup de livre sur la tête qu'il sembla se rendre compte qu'Hermione lui parlait.

- Tu as terminé ton devoir de métamorphose ?

- Oui.

- Donne, je vais le vérifier.

Harry lui tendit la feuille avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras repliés sur la table. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier son visage fin, ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux gris orageux. Et ses lèvres... si douce, si fines mais si délicieuse... c'était peut être à cause de ça. Peut être que Gabriel refusait de se montrer parce qu'il avait été gêné par son baiser. Il avait eu l'air surprit mais... peut-être avait-il détesté ça. Harry soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Oui... Gabriel avait détesté ça, c'était la seule explication plausible.

- Psst... chéri...

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais secoua la tête, pensant avoir rêvé.

- 'Ry chéri !

Le Gryffondor releva la tête pour regarder ses ami, mais Ron était bien trop occupé à grogner et Hermione à écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin pour avoir entendu. Il se retourna et entre-aperçut Blaise derrière lui, cachée par des livres. Il se releva discrètement, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il rejoignit le Serpentard derrière la rangée de livres mais fut immédiatement tiré par la cravate et assailli par les lèvres affamées de Blaise. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir, mais ne tarda pas à le repousser.

- Pas ici, Blaise. Tu es fou, et si on nous voit ?

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? T'es complètement fou !

- Tu as quelque chose contre ma Maison ? s'enquit Blaise les yeux plissés.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, tu sais bien que non. Seulement...

- Seulement, tu sais que les gens ne vont pas accepter, qu'ils vont croire que je t'ai ensorcelé et tout ça tout ça, oui, je sais. Mais il faudra bien que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter, surtout avec ce qui va, j'en suis sûr, très vite arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

- Ne fait pas attention à ça. Ça te dirait de passer un moment avec le mec le plus beau de Poudlard ?

- Evidemment, il est où ? ajouta-il en faisant semblant de chercher autour d'eux.

- Harry ! C'est de moi que je parle ! Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

- Salle sur Demande ? demanda-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

- Non, sourit l'autre, un tour dehors, j'ai vu que Granger ne te lâchait pas. Tu as bien besoin de t'aérer la tête. Comme ça, tu pourras me parler plus en détails de ton amoureux invisible.

- Non Blaise, tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas... S'amuser dans la salle sur demande ?

- Mmm... tu es un petit obsédé, toi.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est à cause de toi. Et puis non, je ne parle pas de partie de jambes en l'air, on peut très bien s'amuser autrement. Bataille explosive ? Partie d'échec ?

- Touche touche glaçon ? susurra-t-il avec un regard suggestif.

- C'est un jeu pour enfant... et pour pervers. C'est non. Bon vient, cette bibliothèque me donne sérieusement mal à la tête.

**~~HPDM~~**

Comme presque tous les soirs après le dîner, Harry sortit dehors afin de prendre l'air, couvert par la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur en main. Il marcha le plus silencieusement possible sous le couvert des arbres avant de laisser glisser sa cape sur le sol et de la mettre en boule au pied d'un arbre. Il vérifia une dernière fois la carte avant de murmurer " Méfait accomplit " de la replier et de la poser sur la cape. Il n'eut pas à se concentrer longtemps avant de sentir son corps se transformer, mais alors que la métamorphose allait s'achever, un bruit attira son attention. Le processus cessa immédiatement et il dut faire de très gros effort pour redevenir complètement humain. Sa tête le lançait affreusement et il faillit trébucher quand il sentit son monde tourner autour de lui.

Il s'assit précautionneusement par terre et attendit que la terre arrête de tourner, enfin, aussi rapidement qu'elle le faisait. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, mais ne voyait rien, la lumière de la lune parvenait à filtrer entre les arbres. Alors qu'il se relevait avec un grognement rageur, il vit quelque chose devant lui et se figea. C'était un mouvement rapide, à peine perceptible, mais il l'avait vu, il en était sûr. Il attendit un moment sans bouger avant de le revoir. Plus près, cette fois. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette, se yeux plissés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Il attendit ainsi un moment, osant à peine respirer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il reprit une respiration normale. Alors qu'il prenait de nouveau la carte du Maraudeur dans sa main pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, il se figea de nouveau. Son cœur rata un battement avant de se mettre à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. C'était lui. Il en était sûr. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ces yeux si vifs... si expressifs... si intense... il les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la carte lui échappa des mains et tomba doucement sur le sol, sans bruit.

Il fit un pas hésitant, ne souhaitant pas le faire fuir, avant de se figer à nouveau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bouger ? Ne pas bouger ? Parler ? Attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ?

- Harry...

Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien lui. Le garçon fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant le Gryffondor avec un sourire hésitant. Lui non plus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il leva doucement la main et caressa la joue d'Harry.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Harry resta silencieux, gardant ses yeux encrés dans les deux orbes saphir.

- Tu fuis, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à sa. Il retira sa main du visage du Gryffondor avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Je sais. Mais... j'étais occupé, il y avait des choses auxquels je devais penser et... je ne savais pas si je devais revenir.

- A cause de moi ? A cause de... à cause du baiser ? demanda Harry, craignant la réponse.

- Entre autres.

- Je suis désolé, Gabriel, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il, les yeux profondément enfouit dans ceux du brun.

- Je... et bien... non, je ne pense pas que je regrette, c'est juste que... après ça...

- Tu ne m'as plus revu, acheva le garçon en soupirant. Mais j'étais revenu, au début... seulement, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir... enfin, je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors je me cachais. Mais c'est fini maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. Aller viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main, un lare sourire aux lèvres, allons discuter ailleurs, on est trop près du château.

Gabriel le guida pendant un moment à travers les arbres, s'enfonçant plus encore au cœur de la foret. En temps normal, Harry aurait eut peur, mais il savait que l'autre garçon savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il l'emmenait là-bas, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Il le mena dans un espace un peu plus clair où les arbres se faisaient plus espacés, laissant un plus grand espace aux rayons clair de la lune. Lui tenant toujours fermement la main, le garçon ralentit le pas, lui enjoignit de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, et le poussa doucement devant lui. Ce que vit Harry derrière ce qui semblait être un mur de pierre, le sidéra. Se trouvait là des arbres avec le tronc d'une étrange couleur argent. Entre leur branche, sautillant innocemment, des écureuils balançaient leur tête aux petits yeux bruns, leur queue frémissant derrière eux. Poussé par Gabriel, il fit un pas de plus et aperçut, se faufilant entre quelques arbres ou se cachant dans les herbes hautes, des lapins d'un blanc pur, si pur que la neige en aurait paru sombre à côté. D'autres étaient plus clair, passant dans différentes nuances de marrons.

- Tu aimes ? demanda la voix de Gabriel à son oreille.

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, Harry hocha la tête.

- Avance, ordonna gentiment le garçon.

Gabriel dû le tirer par la manche pour qu'Harry se résout à avancer. Il le fit asseoir au pied de l'un des arbres à l'écorce d'une couleur inhabituel et avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse faire un geste, un lapin couleur noisette s'approcha craintivement de lui avant de lui sauter sur les genoux. Son sursaut de surprise arracha un rire à l'autre garçon.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir peur, il n'est pas méchant.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua Harry, vexé, il m'a juste surprit, voilà tout.

- C'est cela, oui, répondit l'autre avec un sourire taquin.

Harry ne répondit rien et plongea son regard dans les petits yeux bruns de l'animal. Il le regardait curieusement, comme s'il l'étudiait, amusé, Harry passa doucement la main sur le pelage marron du lapin. Il sentit l'animal se figer sur ses genoux avant qu'il ne se prête à ses douces caresses, poussant de légers bruits qui firent sourire le garçon.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, dit soudain Gabriel, attirant l'attention de Harry.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens la fois où tu m'as demandé ce que j'étais ?

- Oui, tu m'as répondu que tu ne voulais pas me faire fuir.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais reposé la question après ça ?

- Si... et je pense avoir trouvé une réponse, mais je ne préfère pas te faire par de mon hypothèse. Surtout que ça, ( il montra les animaux d'un geste vague de la main ) me fait penser que j'ai tort.

- Je veux savoir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Je t'assure que non, dit-il sérieusement.

Harry hésita un moment, avant de détourner la tête.

- Je pensais que... et bien que peut-être tu étais... un vampire.

Le dernier mot n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, mais il était sûr que son camarade l'avait entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda le garçon sans trace de moquerie dans la voix.

- Et bien, une fois, tu m'as dit qu'à partir d'un certain temps, la nourriture normale ne serait plus suffisante. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur de perdre le contrôle à ce moment là... que tu ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Cette nuit-là, tu m'avais demandé de rester auprès de toi, tu m'avais demandé si une fois que tu changerais, je resterais toujours avec toi.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire, cela pourrait aussi signifier que je suis un loup-garou.

- Non, c'était la pleine lune ce soir-là.

Gabriel eut un doux sourire avant de prendre la main de Harry.

- Alors... même si je suis un vampire... tu resteras avec moi ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement quand Gabriel plongea son regard dans le sien, le fixant avec ses yeux qui ne serrait de lui faire tourner la tête. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à cet instant-là. Mais il y renonça rapidement. Il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de le faire fuir une seconde fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, Harry ?

Le cœur du Gryffondor manqua plus d'un battement cette fois-ci. Il détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur le lapin roulé en boule sur ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux le savoir.

Harry ne répondit rien, son cœur se serrant à l'idée que celui qu'il aimait prenne mal sa déclaration et le repousse.

- S'il te plait... j'ai besoin de le savoir.

- Pourquoi faire, interrogea-t-il en se décidant à le regarder.

- Parce que je me verrais très mal te dire que je veux ton sang au même titre que ton cœur, si tu ne ressens absolument rien pour moi... à part de l'amitié.

Harry le fixa un moment, battant frénétiquement les paupières, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Gabriel prit doucement le menton du Gryffondor et se pencha sur ses lèvres, déposant un doux baiser sur elles avant de s'éloigner rapidement, attendant une réaction.

- Tu... tu veux mon sang ?

- Et ton cœur, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- A ton avis ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique dis comme ça, mais ce n'est pas trop mon genre de déclamer des poèmes... Alors ? Que me réponds-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas... pour ce qui est de mon sang. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, mon cœur t'appartient déjà.

- J'en étais presque sûr, sourit Gabriel avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Plus fermement... plus profondément... et sans même s'en rendre compte, plus amoureusement.

* * *

Une gentille review avant la rentrée ?


	10. Chapter 10 : chantage et première morsur

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais même plus c'était quand que j'avais publié le précédent mais je sais que celui qui suivra celui-ci ne viendra pas rapidement, malheureusement. J'espère quand même qu'il viendra avant deux semaines, espérons !

Non mais dites moi franchement, ce n'est pas un peu poussé de donner des devoir la première semaine de la rentrée ? Pour moi si !

**Vrit**** : **je suis du même avis que toi, c'est vrai que Draco devrait lui dire. Enfin bon, il ne va pas le faire tout de suite mais Harry va finir par le savoir de toute façon.

**Liily54 : **ben voilà enfin la réponse dans ce chapitre. Même si elle était assez évidente. Et puis, Draco est fils unique... ici en tout cas.

**brigitte26 : **Blaise adore jouer. C'est une chose que j'aime particulièrement chez lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir la fic en un seul morceau. Et comme il est écrit dans le chapitre précédent, Blaise à rayé Harry de sa liste étant donné qu'il "est" à Draco.

Vous ai-je déjà dis que je vous adore ? Non ? Bah maintenant vous le savez ! Merci pour les reviews et pour votre soutient évidement et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10** : chantage et première morsure

Cela faisait deux semaines que chaque soir, Harry retrouvait Gabriel dans la forêt interdite, deux semaines que Draco semblait étrangement euphorique, deux semaines que Blaise essayait de percer le secret du mystérieux amoureux de Harry, tout en courant après sa proie qui, d'après lui, ne tarderait pas à finir dans son lit. Deux semaines également que Ron Weasley semblait en froid avec Hermione Granger pour des choses qu'elle ne comprenait même pas.

Harry attendait chaque soir avec impatience de pouvoir retrouver les bras protecteurs de Gabriel, ses lèvres chaudes, sa langue possessive, ses douces étreintes. Il y pensait à chaque moment de la journée, se désintéressant complètement des cours, ce que McGonagall ne manqua pas de faire remarquer un jour, à la fin de son cours alors qu'elle venait de surprendre Harry en train de rêvasser.

- Mr. Potter, puis-je savoir, enfin, ce qui vous arrive ?

- Euh... je... rien.

- Vous avez passé une bonne partie de mon cours la tête ailleurs, alors il est normal que je souhaite en connaitre la raison.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolé, c'est juste... le prochain match de Quidditch qui arrive.

- J'ai toujours su que vous aimiez beaucoup le Quidditch, mais cela n'avait jamais été au point de rester tête en l'air pendant près de deux heures. Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous mentiez très mal Mr. Potter ?

Oui, Gabriel le lui répétait souvent quand il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Rouge de honte, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle le devança.

- Inutile, si vous ne souhaitez pas m'en parler, je n'insisterai pas. Mais sachez que je ne tolérerais plus un tel comportement dans ma classe, comprit ?

- Oui, Madame.

- En revanche, dit-elle plus doucement, si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- J'y penserais Madame.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta rapidement la salle de Métamorphose. Gabriel ne manquerait pas de le sermonner s'il apprenait qu'il rêvassait en cours. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne le saurait pas. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à la nuit dernière. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter les bras chauds de son amour après qu'il est failli l'emmener au septième ciel, et ce, rien qu'avec des baisers. Il en avait encore des frissons de plaisir partout sur le corps. C'est donc avec un sourire niai qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Sur le chemin, et ayant la tête ailleurs, il ne remarqua pas Malfoy devant lui qui discutait avec Blaise et le percuta.

Revenant à lui, il se releva et se frotta le derrière, non sans jeter des regards vers le Serpentard.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? s'emporta Harry.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux ? Peut être que tu devrais finalement ressortir tes lunettes de ton placard, parce que ça n'a pas l'air de s'être arrangé.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais et, sans même lancer un regard à Blaise, il rejoignit ses amis. Blaise qui s'était bien gardé d'intervenir, fouillait le visage de Draco à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider dans sa recherche.

- Ca n'a pas l'être de te déranger tant que ça de l'insulter, pourtant, je pensais que tu l'aimais.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! s'écria Draco, presque dégoûté. J'ai dit qu'il m'appartenait, et c'est le cas, rien de plus. Rien ne m'empêche de l'insulter quand cet idiot me percute en plein couloir.

- Tu dis qu'il t'appartient, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

- A ouais, et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais Harry en aime un autre, alors je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'il accepte un jour de devenir ton Calice.

- Oh, c'est une bonne chose qu'Harry soit amoureux, dit-il pensif en reprenant sa marche, ça le rend encore plus idiot. Et je compte bien me nourrir de son sang d'ici moins d'une semaine.

- Comment ?

- Il ferait tout pour celui qu'il aime.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, kidnapper ce Gabriel et menacer Harry de le tuer ?

- Certainement pas. Il me donnera son sang de plein gré.

- Polynectar ?

- Non, pas besoin. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de _boire_ les cheveux des gens.

- Amortentia ?

- Non ! s'indigna Draco. Jamais de ma vie, je n'utiliserai des méthodes aussi basses !

- Alors quoi ? Es-tu conscient qu'il te déteste ? Il t'en collera une dès que tu t'approcheras de lui.

- Non, dit-il avec un regard rêveur, il me tendra son cou après m'avoir embrassé... il adore ça.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Draco ? demanda Blaise, son cerveau fouillant encore et encore les mots du blond à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions.

- Peut-être.

- Alors ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Draco jeta un regard autour de lui et soupira, il y avait bien trop de personnes dans les couloirs alors que s'était l'heure du déjeuné. Et il était presque sûr que la salle commune de Serpentard et le dortoir vers où ils se dirigeaient, n'étaient pas complètement vides non plus...

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard.

- Oui, mais, est-ce que j'ai raison en pensant que la personne pour qui Harry craque t'es _très_ familière ?

- Oui, répondit Draco avec une ombre de sourire, tu as raison.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Viens là, toi.

- Quoi, non mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle rageusement.

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas, la tira dans une salle vide et lui fourra un objet dans les mains.

- Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ça, toi ?

- Ferme-la et contente toi de regarder ce qu'il y a dedans. T'aimes Potter, non ? Alors tu sauras quoi en faire, je te fais confiance, pour ça.

Sebastian jeta un dernier regard à la grande enveloppe marron et sortit de la salle de classe désaffectée avec un sourire espiègle. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr de parvenir à ses fins.

Ginny regarda l'enveloppe pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés, et n'y tenant plus, l'ouvrit pour en sortir des clichés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise, ses yeux ne quittant plus les photos. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tendit qu'une haine féroce et une détermination sans faille naissaient en elle. Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça !

**~~HPDM~~**

Harry se dépêcha de manger, son sourire ne se décrochant pas une seconde de son visage. Neville assit en face de lui, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil depuis un moment n'y tint plus et posa sa fourchette.

- Harry, pourquoi as-tu l'air tellement heureux depuis quelque temps ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit ? demanda le brun, amusé.

- Si si, bien sûr, c'est juste que tu as l'air plus heureux que d'habitude et que j'étais curieux.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Ton sourire de dix mètres de long en témoigne, oui. Sourit le Gryffondor.

Harry essaya de dé-sourire ( nda : ça se dit ? ^^ ) mais le résultat donna une grimace qui les fit éclater de rire tous les deux. Hermione se retourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés, haussa les épaules et replongea dans son livre. Harry vit quelqu'un arrivé et, toujours en train de rire, leva les yeux pour les poser sur le visage inexpressif de Ginny à qui il fit un grand sourire mort de rire, toutes dents dehors. Son sourire parut la déstabiliser un moment, mais son visage redevint rapidement lisse.

- Harry, je peux te parler ? En priver ?

- Euh... ouais, bien sûr. dit-il en se redressant.

Il envoya un dernier sourire à Neville qui avait l'air étrangement inquiet et suivit la rousse hors de la Grande Salle. Elle le fit traverser quelques couloirs presque déserts à cette heure avant de le pousser dans une salle de classe. Il remarqua une enveloppe dans sa main mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, concentré sur les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle referma la porte et lui fit face.

- Harry... sors avec moi.

Surpris, le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sortir ? Avec elle ? Elle savait qu'il préférait les garçons, pourtant !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime depuis longtemps, Harry. S'il te plait, accepte de sortir avec moi. On s'entend bien, non ? Je suis sûr que je ferais une super copine et plus tard, une super femme.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et se mit à tousser. Une super femme ? peut-être. Mais, _sa_ femme ? Jamais ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il l'aimait bien, d'accord, c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami, ok. Mais jamais l'idée de sortir avec elle et encore moins de faire d'elle sa femme ne l'avait traversé l'esprit. Il décida d'être honnête sans la blesser.

- Ginny, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Pas seulement parce que tu es la sœur de Ron, mais aussi parce que tu es une fille super. Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

- A cause de Ron ? Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais, je peux très bien...

- Non, l'interrompit-il, ce n'est pas à cause d'eux. Je suis gay et tu le sais parfaitement. Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, c'est tout. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Je ne suis pas assez jolie, c'est ça ?

- Non, tu es superbe, vraiment. J'aime les garçons et c'est tout, faut faire avec. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu vas très vite trouver chaussure à ton pied.

Ginny baissa la tête un instant, paraissant réfléchir avant de relever la tête et de planter son regard dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

- Tu es amoureux ?

Le Gryffondor hésita un moment, la bouche entrouverte, avant de hocher lentement de la tête. Mieux valait ne pas la laisser espérer quoi que ce soit de lui.

- Je vois... c'est surprenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ? Que je sois amoureux ?

- Non. Ce que je trouve surprenant, c'est que ce soit d'un Serpentard que tu te sois amouraché.

Harry la regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés, les paupières s'abaissant puis se relevant à plusieurs reprises. Un Serpentard ? Comment ça un Serpentard ? Serait-il possible qu'elle soit au courant pour son ancienne relation avec Blaise ? Impossible, ils avaient tout deux été très prudent. Et puis, même si elle était au courant, cela n'avait pas d'importance, c'était son amie après tout, elle l'accepterait.

- C'est vrai, je pensais que tu détestais les Serpentard. Plus particulièrement la cour de Malfoy. Mais il semblerait que Zabini te fait de l'effet.

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda un moment, un sourire mauvais s'étirant lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Harry, sors avec moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Harry ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache pour toi et Zabini. C'est vrai, que diraient les gens s'ils apprenaient que le Survivant aime les hommes ? Après tout, seuls ceux qui te sont le plus proches savent que tu es gay.

- Ginny, où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ?

- Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, je me tairai.

- Tu me fais du chantage ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées.

- Humm... en quelque sorte.

- Personne ne te croira, de toute façon ! cracha Harry avec hargne.

- Je le sais bien, que vaut ma parole à côté de la tienne ? Rien. Mais s'ils ont une preuve sous les yeux, les choses seront différentes. La Gazette sera plus qu'heureuse d'avoir un scoop sur le Survivant, ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont plus rien à dire sur toi.

- Ginny, mais de quoi tu parles ?

Avec un sourire mauvais, elle releva l'enveloppe et la secoua devant ses yeux.

- Sais-tu ce qui se trouve dedans, Harry ?

Harry fixa l'enveloppe et un frisson glacé parcouru son dos. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Ginny ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Pas vrai ? Hélas, il avait bien peur d'avoir tort. La jeune fille rousse ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit une photo. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui et Blaise sur l'image. Sur l'image, il pouvait se voir allongé sur un lit, embrassant fougueusement le Serpentard, nu sous les couvertures qui couvraient à peine leur nudité. La couleur verte des draps en soie semblait couler sur le dos mate de Blaise au-dessus de lui. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux clos, ses doigts entremêlés dans les boucles brunes de Blaise... La photo était étrangement bien prise et la scène avait un petit côté... érotique. Il se mit à rougir furieusement. Mais comment avait-elle put se procurer ce cliché ? C'était impossible ! La salle sur demande n'était pas censée s'ouvrir devant quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Blaise. Ou en tout cas pas pendant qu'ils y étaient !

- Très jolie photo, tu ne trouves pas Harry ? J'en ai d'autres comme celle-ci si tu veux t'admirer, déclara Ginny en reprenant la photo.

Son expression embarrassée se changea en fureur. Une fureur telle que par réflexe, Ginny fit un pas en arrière, inquiète. Mais elle se reprit très vite et son sourire mauvais revint sur son visage.

- Alors Harry ? Que choisis-tu ?

- Parce que j'ai un choix ?

- Bien sûr. Tu sors avec moi et je ne dis rien, par contre, si tu refuses, j'envoie ces clichés à la Gazette. Oh, et ne penses pas que ce sont les seuls exemplaires, j'en ai plusieurs dans le dortoir, où tu n'as évidemment pas le droit d'entrer et dans d'autres endroits du château que je suis seul à connaitre. Alors ? Décide-toi.

- Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'agir de cette manière.

- Tu aimes les Serpentard, non ? Alors je me dis que si j'agis comme eux, peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais ma chance. Tu sais, un jour, tu m'aimeras, même si ça te parait impossible pour l'instant. Un jour, tu me diras que tu m'aimes à la folie et tu me remercieras de t'avoir contraint à rester avec moi. Un jour, nous nous marierons et serons heureux à jamais.

- Tu es folle, Ginny, complètement folle. Jamais je ne t'aimerais et encore moins après ce que tu viens de faire.

Le joli visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Alors ? Fais un choix !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de le détourner. Il devait réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser filtrer quoi que ce soit sur son ancienne relation avec Blaise et il savait que le Serpentard n'apprécierait pas non plus. Mais s'il voulait éviter que les photos parviennent à la presse, il devait sortir avec Ginny, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé, s'il n'avait pas vu sa véritable nature. Comment une fille aussi jolie et aimable pouvait devenir ce monstre calculateur et si... Serpentard ? Il releva la tête, la fixant d'un regard froid.

- Je refuse que ces photos circulent.

- Donc tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, répondit la rousse avec un sourire satisfait. J'étais sûr que tu ferais le bon choix.

Sans plus un regard, il quitta la pièce.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! ragea le garçon.

- Je n'ai rien, souffla Harry sans le regarder.

Excédé, Gabriel lui prit le menton et tourna son visage vers lui. Il arrivait toujours à savoir lorsqu'Harry avait des problèmes ou lorsque qu'il était préoccupé et là, il voyait bien que c'était le cas, mais le brun semblait décidé à ne rien dire. Soupirant d'agacement, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et recula lorsqu' Harry en quémanda plus.

- Dis-moi, Harry.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Tu me demandes toujours d'être honnête avec toi, de toujours te dire quand les choses tournent mal pour moi alors je pense être en droit de t'en demander autant.

- Gabriel...

- Ca suffit, maintenant ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je préfère que tu me le dises toi même plutôt que me forcer à aller chercher les informations par moi même.

Harry ne répondit pas et détourna le regard des yeux saphir.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? chuchota-t-il en caressant son oreille de son souffle chaud.

Harry frissonna, se rapprocha plus de l'autre garçon, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

- Non.

- Alors dis-moi, mon cœur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup les petits surnoms affectueux que lui servait Gabriel. Il savait être le seul à avoir droit à ça de sa part. Soupirant et décidé à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Ginny. Il sentit le corps du garçon se crisper et ses bras l'enlacer. Il se redressa au bout de quelques minutes, allongea Harry dans l'herbe avant de s'allonger au-dessus de lui et de parsemer son visage de baisers. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Evidemment ! dit-il sans hésiter.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

- Il n'y a que toi, assura doucement le Gryffondor en relevant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Alors ça va, je lui arrangerais le portrait à cette garce, ne t'en fait pas.

- Alors ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Si elle t'oblige à faire des... choses avec elle, je la tuerais. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir si tu as... eh bien... fait certaines choses avec quelqu'un d'autres, avant. Enfin, si c'est bel et bien terminé.

- Oui, c'est terminé avec lui, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui s'appelle avoir une relation. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter en ce qui le concerne.

- Bien, ça fait déjà un de moins.

Avec un petit sourire, il se pencha vers le cou d'Harry et l'embrassa doucement avant de sortir le bout de la langue. Quand il sentit le contact humide dans son cou, Harry se tendit.

- Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne le voudras pas. Mais je tiens à te dire que, si je le veux, je peux le faire sans douleur.

- Sans douleur ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu me fais confiance, tout ira bien.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à te le refuser.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Harry.

- Je t'aime, se contenta de répondre celui-ci avant de fermer les yeux.

Si seulement il les avait gardés ouvert deux secondes de plus, il aurait vu dans les yeux couleur saphir un mélange de confusion, de satisfaction, de peur... et un sentiment nouveau que jamais Gabriel ne se serait cru pouvoir ressentir un jour. Avec un sourire hésitant, il se pencha de nouveau vers le cou d'Harry, toutes canines dehors.

**~~HPDM~~**

Blaise soupira et jeta un regard noir vers Draco. Cela faisait au moins une demie-heure qu'il tentait de rédiger son devoir et son meilleur ami ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser faire. Il ne cessait de soupirer et de sourire idiotement depuis le début de la journée. C'était à peine s'il s'était retenu de sourire pendant les cours ou devant les gens. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, le sourire niais du blond réapparaissait. Avec un grognement Blaise reposa sa plume, croisa les bras et darda son regard sur le visage illuminé de Draco.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui te prend à la fin ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans cesser de sourire et jeta un regard heureux vers l'autre Serpentard.

- C'est la première fois que ma langue touche quelque chose d'aussi exquis, d'aussi bon, c'est... c'était... simplement merveilleux.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, enfin ?

- De Harry... de son sang.

Blaise eut un sourire satisfait. Draco venait juste de confirmer ses derniers doutes. Le matin même, Harry s'était jeté sur lui pour lui raconter sa dernière rencontre avec son amoureux mystérieux. Ce que son ami disait ne pouvait que coïncider avec ce que le brun lui avait raconté. Alors une dernière question subsistait dans son esprit. Pourquoi Draco avait-il eut besoin de créer Gabriel ?

* * *

Review ?

Bisou bisou ? ^^


	11. Chapter 11 : Devoir de potion

Ca fait deux semaines... deux semaine que je n'ai rien publiée ! Comment ai-je pu faire une horreur pareil ?... Hum... ben au moins j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous autorise à me frapper... enfin, n'abusons pas non plus, doisons que vous aurez le droit de... vous plaindre dans votre tête. Ca vous va ?

**Vrit :** pour ce que Draco va faire à Ginny, c'est une surprise, disons qu'à cause ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre avec Harry, il va encore plus la détester. Mais je ne peux en dire plus.**  
**

**Nesumi10 : **la voilà la révélation ! Malheureusement, Harry ne va pas bien le prendre du tout et va s'enfoncer en core plus dans le... mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je raconte la suite ? Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je me taise finalement...

Pour un nouveau chapitre, hip hip hiiip, hourra !

Petit lemon pour m'excuser.

Bonne lecture, bonne journée et vive Ryry !

**Chapitre 11** : Devoir de potion et révélation

Une seule est unique question résonnait dans sa tête depuis deux jours déjà. Pourquoi Draco avait-il eut besoin de créer Gabriel ? Blaise avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas. Ce dont il était sûr par contre, était que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Harry puisque qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'il était son calice. Alors pourquoi ?

- Blaise !

Le Serpentard releva la tête vers le visage contrarié de Harry.

- Chéri ?

- J'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention à moi si c'est possible.

- Mais je fais attention à toi, déjà, protesta-t-il faiblement.

- Non, je suis là depuis à peine dix minutes et tu ne prends même pas la peine de me regarder.

- Moi qui pensais que ton copain te suffisait ! fit-il avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr qu'il me suffit, c'est juste que se serait bien que tu lèves les yeux vers moi de temps en temps. Et puis je m'ennuie, je ne peux même pas le voir pendant la journée et Hermione et Ron passent leur temps à se disputer pour un rien. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils se disputent. Tu sais toi ? A ce qui parait, Hermione dit des tas de méchancetés sur Ron derrière son dos à toutes les filles, pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Hum... peut-être que tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça. Après tout, on ne peut jamais vraiment connaitre les gens avec qui on traîne. Comme ton chéri par exemple.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon chéri ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu ne le connais pas ! dit-il avec véhémente, les paupières plissées.

- Oh, tout doux, lionceaux, je n'ai rien dit de mal. Seulement que peut-être que tu ne le connais pas si bien que tu le croies.

- Je le connais plus que tu ne le crois.

- Et lui, il t'aime ?

- Bien sûr !

- Il te l'a dit ?

- ... Oui... enfin, en quelque sorte. Mais je sais qu'il tient à moi.

- A quel point, Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas, le regard sérieux de Blaise lui fit détourner le sien. Qu'insinuait-il par là ? Il savait que Gabriel l'aimait, il ne devait pas en douter. Mais d'un autre côté, Gabriel n'était pas très démonstratif et très souvent assez froid, il fallait toujours qu'il soit patient pour que l'autre garçon consente à le prendre dans ses bras. Non, si Gabriel était quelque peu distant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui mais plutôt avec son caractère, et puis, il savait que Gabriel l'aimait... ou du moins tenait à lui, de ça au moins il en était certain... ou presque.

- Je ne veux pas que tu commences à douter de lui, comprenons-nous bien, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu t'accroches à un mec qui serait susceptible de n'en vouloir qu'à ton sang.

- Oui, je... je sais.

- Après, si tu es sûr qu'il t'aime, alors t'en mieux, après tout, tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime et prenne soin de toi.

Harry hocha la tête distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées avant de relever la tête et de fixer Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

- Je rêve ou est-ce que tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Ron et Hermione et tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça ! répondit le Serpentard en évitant son regard.

- Tu évites mon regard et le sujet par la même occasion. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Blaise ?

- Non.

- Tu mens et tu sais que je déteste ça ! s'énerva Harry.

- C'est rie, je te dis et puis tu vas finir par t'énerver pour un rien.

- Et si je te promets que non ?

- Je te connais trop bien pour y croire. Laisse tomber ce n'est rien d'important. Si tes amis se disputent pour un rien, c'est leur problème, pas le mien.

- Tes yeux brillants me disent le contraire.

Blaise plongea son regard dans les deux billes émeraude du Gryffondor.

- Est-ce que je te demande, moi, ce que tu fais avec ton Gabriel ? Non. Et d'ailleurs, je ne veux rien s'avoir à ce sujet.

Harry rougis et posa le regard sur le mur en face de lui.

- Il ne se passe rien entre nous... enfin, on ne l'a toujours pas fait.

- Et quand est-ce que tu comptes le faire ? T'attends le déluge ?

- Non, c'est juste que...

- Que ?

- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

- Comment ça ?

- Par moments, c'est comme si que la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était mon sang. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre. Pourtant quand il m'embrasse, c'est comme si que... que je ne comptais vraiment pour lui. On ne peut pas embrasser quelqu'un passionnément si on ne ressent rien pour lui, pas vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu m'embrassais bien avec passion il y a quelques jours, pourtant, tu n'étais pas plus amoureux de moi que maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ?

- Le mieux, répondit Blaise en soupirant, c'est que tu lui parles de tout ça. De tes doutes, de tes sentiments, et que tu cherches à savoir s'il tient réellement à toi. C'est ce que je ferais à ta place. Après, tu agiras en fonction de ce qu'il te dit.

- Mais s'il s'avère qu'il ne m'aime pas, je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu lui en colles une pour lui faire payer le fait de t'avoir fait espérer pour rien. Dans le cas contraire, tu lui sautes dessus et vous vous envoyez en l'air toute la nuit.

- Pour venir en cours avec de grosses cernes noir sous les yeux et une tête cadavérique ? Très peu pour moi, merci.

- Idiot, aucun romantisme, je vous jure.

- Tu trouves ça romantique de sauter un mec toute une nuit ?

- Je confirme. Il n'y a rien de mieux au monde.

**~~HPDM~~**

Ron sortit à toute vitesse de la salle commune, le rouge aux joues. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione, il n'aurait cru qu'elle était capable de lui faire une telle crasse. Dire qu'il avait cru la connaitre, dire qu'il avait cru pendant un instant en être amoureux !

Grognant encore, il alla tout seul dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuné. Et Harry alors ? Où était-il quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il le vit entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir en face de lui, dix minutes après s'être lui-même assis.

- Tu y crois, toi, Harry ? Non mais comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?!

- Qu'à-t-elle encore fait ?

- Tu te souviens du devoir de potion que j'avais mis des heures et des heures à rédiger et qui était à peu près potable ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un soupir las. Mais que leur prenaient-ils à eux deux, encore par Merlin ?!

- Elle a tout rayé ! Complètement ! Et comble de la mesquinerie, elle a eu l'audace de signer son oeuvre ! Comment a-t-elle put faire un truc pareil ? Surtout après le mal que je me suis donné. Je ne la comprends plus. Pas que c'était facile avant, mais là, c'est trop.

- Mais qui te dis que c'était elle ? N'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

- Je reconnais son écriture et aucun sort n'a été jeté à mon parchemin. Elle a même insisté pour vérifier et elle a elle même dit qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Ce ne peut être qu'elle ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? On a potion tout à l'heure, finit-il dans un soupir désespéré. C'est un miracle si je ne finis pas en colle avec Snape. Vivement la sortie à Pré-au-Lard que je puisse décompresser un peu.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de revoir Sniffle. Et pour ton devoir, on ne peut rien fai...

Harry et Ron furent interrompus par l'arrivé d'un hibou qui se posa pile devant l'assiette de Ron. Curieux et ne reconnaissant pas le hibou, attrapa le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre les griffes, le déroula et le lut rapidement avant de le tendre à Harry qui le parcourut à son tour.

_Weasley_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu quelques problèmes avec ton devoir de potion et je serais plus que ravi de t'aider. Dépêche toi les cours reprennent dans peu de temps et il serait fort fâcheux que tu finisses en retenue avec Snape pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule._

_B.Z_

- B.Z ? C'est qui ça d'après toi ?

Harry jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard, les sourcils froncés, cherchant le regard de Blaise. Quand il croisa enfin ses onyx étincelants, il comprit que s'il voulait une réponse, il aurait beaucoup d'efforts à fournir. Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Malfoy.

- Blaise Zabini, murmura Harry en plongeant son regard dans son assiette.

- Zabini ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? C'est pas vraiment son genre de vouloir aider les gens. A part s'il a quelque chose à en retirer.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me dis, marmonna Harry pensif.

**~~HPDM~~**

- Bon, maintenant, dis moi ce que tu me veux vraiment, Zabini ! ordonna Ron les paupières plissées, suspicieux.

Blaise lui fit un sourire charmeur, sortit une lisse de parchemin de son sac avant de s'approcher du rouquin, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Méfiant, Ron recula de plusieurs pas et écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit le mur dans son dos alors que le Serpentard continuait de s'approcher de lui. Blaise plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête rousse, collant les feuilles par la même occasion sur la paroi sombre. Le Serpentard se pencha vers son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu ne devrais pas être si méfiant avec moi, Ron, je n'ai aucune intention de te manger... du moins, pas maintenant.

Il recula et fit face au Gryffondor écarlate, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il caressa ses propres lèvres de sa langue et par pur réflexe, Ron la suivit de yeux avant de déglutir péniblement, le visage encore plus cramoisi si c'était possible.

L'air satisfait, Blaise lui tendit les feuilles que Ron prit sans y faire attention, les yeux dans ceux de Blaise, et fit demie tour, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant gaiement. Il avait toujours dit que les Serpentard obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ron vit le Serpentard tourner dans un autre couloir et jeta un œil au parchemin. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Quelque chose clochait en dehors du comportement plus qu'étrange de Zabini. L'écriture qui couvrait les parchemins était la sienne. Ou presque. Mais c'était super bien imité, connaissant la jolie écriture du Serpentard. Pourquoi Zabini avait-il fait l'effort de copier son écriture ? Non, pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de lui faire son devoir ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais s'était un Serpentard après tout, pourquoi devait-il essayer de le comprendre ?

**~~HPDM~~**

Une semaine plus tard, le jeudi après midi, alors que Harry prenait des raccourcis pour rejoindre sa salle commune après avoir été retenu en cours de Sortilège pour manque d'attention, il se retrouva tiré par la manche dans une pièce à la porte entrouverte, plaqué contre le mur et une paire de lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Son premier réflexe avait été de le repousser, mais il reconnut assez vite les lèvres de Gabriel qui l'embrassaient avec fougue. Quand celui-ci s'éloigna légèrement pour les laisser respirer, Harry entoura sa nuque de ses bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu m'as manqué, Gabe.

- Je suis désolé, répondit l'autre brun en entourant sa taille de ses bras, si je n'étais pas là les trois derniers jours, c'était par ce que j'avais deux trois trucs à régler. Et besoin de réfléchir aussi.

Harry hocha la tête et accueillit avec un sourire hésitant les lèvres de son bien-aimé dans son cou. Allait-il le mordre encore une fois ? La marque était bien trop visible et il était forcé de porter un col roulé. De plus, bien que les morsures n'étaient pas complètement désagréables, il avait un peu peur quand Gabriel le mordait le faisait. Mai sil ne le fit pas cette fois, il se contenta de l'embrasser avant de prendre son lobe entre les lèvres et de le lécher sensuellement, ce qui arracha un soupir à Harry et un sourire au vampire.

- Alors, qu'à fait Weasley pour l'instant ? dit-il après s'être détaché de lui.

Harry s'assombrit, il n'aimait pas penser à elle, surtout quand il était avec celui qu'il aimait.

- Rien pour l'instant, enfin, elle a annoncé à tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble et elle m'oblige à l'embrasser, mais ce n'est pas très grave. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle attend de moi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais là. En deux ans, c'est la première fois que tu viens me voir en pleine journée.

- Tu n'es pas content ? demanda Gabriel, taquin.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, mais je suis très content que tu sois là.

Avec un sourire séducteur, Gabriel fit promener ses mains sur le corps de Harry avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il caressa ses épaules, son dos, la chute de ses reins et posa enfin ses mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant doucement. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble que Gabriel le touchait autant. Il s'était toujours contenté de ses lèvres et de son cou. Mais là, ça allait bien plus loin, peut-être même_ trop_ loin. Cela voulait-il dire que Gabriel le désirait ? Peut-être, oui. Mais alors, lui, comment devait-il réagir ? Ca avait été facile avec Blaise, il n'y avait eu que du sexe, mais là, il avait autre chose. Il y avait plus, ce n'était plus Blaise, l'ami qu'il s'était fait après qu'ils se soient envoyés en l'air, c'était Gabriel, le garçon mystérieux qui n'apparaissait que la nuit et pour qui il vouait un amour profond depuis plus de deux ans.

Les mains de Gabriel se détachèrent de ses fesses pour se glisser sous sa chemise qu'il venait de retirer de son pantalon, ses lèvres ne quittant pas les siennes. Ses doigts chatouillèrent la peau d'Harry qui frissonna, son cœur battant la chamade. Pourquoi était-il si inquiet ? Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu, non ? A bout de souffle, il repoussa doucement Gabriel avant de fixer ses yeux des siens.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Gabriel de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Non... enfin, si, j'aime beaucoup. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite.

- Ah bon ? Je n'en ai pourtant pas l'impression, répondit le garçon en détournant le regard.

Harry prit son visage entre ses paumes et le tourna tendrement vers lui, il adorait plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de Gabriel. Avec un seul regard, le garçon lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant, d'être vraiment important.

- Tu sais que je t'aime et que je te désire, seulement, je ne pensais pas que toi aussi, c'est tout.

- Alors tu pensais très mal. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, souffla-t-il avant de capturer ses lèves avec les siennes.

Dans le secret de sa tête, Gabriel se repassait en boucle les paroles de son meilleur ami. Le Gryffondor était réellement aussi doué au lit que le prétendait l'autre garçon ? Peut-être bien, après tout, il y était déjà passé. Et pas qu'une fois.

Harry le repoussa une seconde fois.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, par ce que je le suis, mais pourquoi es-tu là ? En pleine journée, je veux dire.

- J'avais trop besoin de te voir. Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as plus cours là. Tu aimerais passer un moment avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, mais... où ? Et puis, si je ne retourne pas dans ma salle commune, mes amis vont s'inquiéter.

- Aucune importance, susurra Gabriel au creux de son oreille, je veux juste être avec toi. Tu m'as trop manqué.

Il lui ravit de nouveau les lèvres avant de reposer doucement sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une salle où il nous serait possible d'être tranquille. Tu confirmes ?

- La salle sur demande ?

- Un truc dans le genre, oui. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Gabriel se détourna de lui et ouvrit la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils durent raser les murs jusqu'au septième étage pour ne pas être vus. Harry passa trois fois devant la salle et une porte apparut. Ils n'attendirent pas plus et s'y engouffrèrent. Le Gryffondor avait à peine refermé la porte qu'il fut plaqué de nouveau au mur, les lèvres chaudes de son amour sur les siennes, ses mains parcourant son corps sans retenue.

Harry aimait ça, il ne pouvait le nier, mais quelque chose dans l'empressement de Gabriel le gênait un peu. Le Garçon défit la cravate rouge et or, déboutonna rapidement la chemise du Gryffondor tout en le poussant vers le lit que celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de partager avec Blaise. Il le poussa sur le matelas et le chevaucha, posant ses mains à plat sur son torse découvert. Les hanches sur les siennes, il commença des mouvements de frottement, se pressant tout contre son corps. Sa bouche quitta celle d'Harry pour se promener sur son cou puis le long de son torse, déposant des milliers de baisers sur sa peau halée. Harry avait le souffle court et les yeux clos, ses doigts plongés dans les mèches noires de son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il le désirait, oui, mais pas de cette façon. Il avait rêvé de quelque chose de doux et tendre, pas quelque chose de sauvage et précipité. C'était comme si Gabriel avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le faire, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Il se releva de ses cuisses et sa langue caressa son nombril, entrant et ressortant, mimant l'acte sexuel. Sa langue descendit ensuite vers son aine qu'il caressa, faisant frissonner Harry. Il détacha le bouton du pantalon et fit glisser la fermeture de sa braguette avec ses dents. Ouvrant le vêtement, il dévoila le tissu noir du caleçon d'Harry et le mordilla doucement, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Il se releva pour plonger son regard dans celui du Gryffondor. Quand Harry aperçut les perles bleus affamés du garçon, il déglutit difficilement et reposa sa tête sur les coussin, referment les yeux. Gabriel fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon d'Harry le long de ses jambes avant de le jeter au loin, se concentrant immédiatement sur le plus important. Il caressa la verge tendue d'Harry du bout des doigts, ses yeux fixant intensément son visage, évaluant chacune de ses réactions. Après quelques caresses frustrantes, il enroula sa main autour du membre et la fit glisser de haut en bas, prenant rapidement un rythme accéléré. Il vit son compagnon se cambrer à plusieurs reprises, la bouche ouverte, le souffle court, son visage souhaitant manifestement conserver une certaine rougeur. Ce n'est que quand il sentit qu'Harry allait venir qu'il immobilisa sa main avant de relâcher le membre.

Harry releva la tête, ses yeux verts assombris par le désir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Retourne-toi, l'interrompit Gabriel, la voix rauque.

Harry hésita un moment, une certaine crainte voilant son regard, mais obéit et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, les jambes quelque peu écartées, légèrement tremblant mais très frustré. Il sentit Gabriel remuer sur le lit et ferma les yeux, imaginant le garçon entrain de se dévêtir. Un sourire naissait lentement sur son visage quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide caresser son anus. Surprit, il se redressa, mais les mains de Gabriel lui tinrent fermement les hanches pour éviter qu'il ne bouge.

- Calme-toi, ça ne fait pas mal, tu vas voir.

Harry déglutit difficilement quand il sentit la langue de Gabriel se promener de nouveau entre ses fesses. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, c'était juste, surprenant. Blaise ne l'avait jamais fait, lui. Pas que le Serpentard ne le désirait pas, non, c'était Harry qui avait toujours refusé une telle chose, tout en rougissant généreusement devant les demandes répétées. Il se crispa légèrement quand la langue de Gabriel essaya de le pénétrer, mais se détendit rapidement. Inconsciemment, il se mit à basculer son corps d'avant en arrière, allant à la rencontre de cette langue qui lui procurait de telles sensations de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Harry sentait son esprit quitter peu à peu son corps, la langue de son partenaire se retira, mais à peine eut-il le temps de grogner qu'elle fut remplacée par un doigt qui se chargea de découvrir son corps de façon assez - voir trop - accéléré. Deux autres doigts virent rapidement le rejoindre avant de disparaître avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de vraiment les sentir. A la place, se présenta alors la chose que le Gryffondor appréhendait le plus : gros, humide, assez pressé de rentrer au chaud, bref, vous l'aurez compris.

Harry se crispa quand Gabriel commença à entrer en lui. Entre la douceur et la rapidité, c'était clairement pour le deuxième qu'il avait opté. Harry serra les dents et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier cette sensation désagréable d'envahissement et d'écartèlement pour lequel son partenaire semblait prendre plaisir. Il entendit la voix rauque de Gabriel dire quelque chose, mais eut du mal à le comprendre, trop occupé qu'il était à penser à autre chose, si possible de plus agréable et/ou supportable.

- Ca va ? répéta Gabriel en s'arrêtant.

- O... oui, oui.

- Désolé, je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire... de cette façon.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que pouvait être le " de cette façon ", qu'il sentit le sexe s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui avant de ressortir et de revenir lentement. Visiblement, Gabriel faisait des efforts pour ne pas y aller trop fort. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le pauvre Gryffondor qui parvenait à peine à respirer.

Une fois son pénis complètement absorbé par le corps de Harry, Gabriel s'arrêta, tendu, et embrassa son dos légèrement transpirant, léchant doucement sa nuque et son lobe. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Harry remua qu'il se détendit et recommença à remuer. Il enroula de nouveau sa main autour du membre d'Harry et s'efforça de lui donner du plaisir, pour qu'il oublie la légère douleur.

Un coup de rein un peu plus puissant que les autres et les bras tremblants d'Harry cédèrent, faisant retomber son visage sur l'oreiller. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ses bras ne semblaient pas pouvoir le soutenir. Il prit une grande inspiration et son visage prit une teinte cramoisie lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la position plus qu'humiliante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde l'autre garçon, au contraire, il semblait plus qu'excité à présent.

Les quelques minutes suivantes se déroulèrent entres soupirs de plaisir et grognements rauque. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils retombent sur le matelas, repus. Gabriel se retira doucement pour ne pas faire mal à Harry et roula sur le côté avant de serrer le Gryffondor dans une étreinte étouffante.

- Il avait tort, chuchota-t-il. Oui, il avait complètement tort.

Harry qui caressait doucement le torse de Gabriel en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, releva la tête, une interrogation dans le regard. Gabriel se contenta de lui sourire et de le serrer encore plus contre son corps si c'était possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry plongeait dans un sommeil tranquille.

Gabriel lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui embrassa la tête. Il ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci. Il avait déjà ressentit du désir pour un autre homme, ce n'était pas nouveau, seulement, avec Harry, c'était différent. Il avait sans arrêt envie d'être avec lui, enrageait à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre s'en approchait un peu trop, avait sans arrêt envie de le toucher... Si Blaise n'avait pas été là, il se serait trahi plus d'une fois.

Le Serpentard lui avait à plusieurs reprises suggéré de tout avouer à Harry, mais Gabriel ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et si Harry le rejetait après ? Que ferait-il ? Il avait besoin de son sang... et de sa proximité. Sans lui, il était comme... perdu, en quelque sorte. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était de plus en plus dépendant de lui, et cette constatation lui faisait peur. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'Harry à ses côtés et ne supporterait pas que celui-ci le rejette. Alors il ne lui dirait pas, jamais. Pour lui, il resterait Gabriel.

Il sentit le visage d'Harry se faufiler dans son cou et son souffle lui caresser l'oreille. Il était si adorable, les yeux fermés et les traits détendus. Il paraissait si paisible, si heureux. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais été si beau. Quand Gabriel se rendit compte qu'il souriait, il se renfrogna. Comment était-il passé de la haine à de la... de la... de _ça_ en si peu de temps ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_, au juste ? Du désir ? Oui, mais il y avait plus aussi. De l'amitié ? Non, ça allait bien au-delà. De l'amour ? Non, quand même pas. Peut-être un peu des deux, en fait, il ne savait pas trop. Il sentit la main de Harry se poser sexe et il se tendit. Le Gryffondor dormait, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça. Alors... alors pourquoi sa main remuait-elle... de cette façon ? Se rendait-il compte que le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de durcir ? Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de Gabriel et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Il retint un gémissement quand la main d'Harry descendit vers son gland. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elles même tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage serein du Gryffondor.

- Harry...mm.. c'est si... mm... oui... encore...

- Je savais que ça te plairait, murmura Harry en souriant, sans pour autant ouvrit les yeux.

Sa main se fit de plus en plus rapide. La main droite de Gabriel se faufila dans les cheveux de Harry et les agrippa violemment alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir. Quand Harry comprit qu'il ne tiendrait plus, il ouvrit les yeux, souhaitant voir le plaisir envahir le regard de Gabriel. A la place des habituels yeux saphir, ceux qu'il croisa étaient d'un gris assombrit par l'orgasme. Avec un cri d'horreur, il repoussa le jeune homme et sauta au bas du lit. Le blond leva son regard vers Harry. Un regard emplit d'inquiétude, de peur. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sort d'apparence venait de sauter.


	12. Chapter 12 : saleté de Serpentard !

**Chapitre 12** : saleté de Serpentard !

Harry enfonça son visage dans le cou de son ami, ses larmes perlant sur ses joues, mouillant l'épaule du Serpentard. Blaise resserra ses bras autour d'Harry et lui souffla les mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Quand le Gryffondor avait vu Draco Malfoy apparaître là où se tenait, juste avant, celui qu'il aimait, il l'avait, par réflexe, repoussé avant d'attraper ses vêtements, de s'habiller et de sortir en courant dans la chambre. Comme il ne regardait pas où il allait, il était rentré dans quelqu'un et le hasard avait choisit que ce soit Blaise.

- Harry, calme toi et dit moi ce qui se passe.

Voyant que les rares personnes passant dans le coin les regardaient étrangement, Blaise grogna et tira Harry dans une pièce avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise et de s'agenouiller devant lui. Harry releva la tête et posa ses mains sur le visage de Blaise avant de l'embrasser désespérément. Le Serpentard sentait la peine d'Harry mais ne savais que faire. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol et Blaise le serra contre lui. Harry inonda son épaule de larmes.

- Raconte moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est... Malfoy, il... il m'a trompé.

- Il t'a trompé ? Comment ça ? demanda Blaise, confus.

- Il a pris la place de Gabriel. Je ne sais pas comment il a su pour lui et moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu... Gabriel va me détester ! Il va me haïr pour avoir fait ça avec Malfoy. J'ai toujours su qu'il était vil et mesquin, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Malfoy soit capable de faire une chose pareille !

- Tu penses vraiment que... Écoute Harry, soupira Blaise, Draco n'est pas aussi méchant que tu semble le croire.

- Ah ouai, dit rageusement Harry en s'éloignant de lui, se faire passer pour Gabriel simplement pour s'envoyer en l'air avec moi... comment tu considères ça, toi ?

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très joli. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu te trompes ? Que les choses ne se sont pas... exactement passées ainsi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Harry les paupières plissées, les joues rougis par les larmes.

- Tu devrais parler avec Draco. Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer.

- Mais...

- Crois-tu sincèrement que j'aimerais Draco à ce point, que je serais près à donner ma vie pour lui s'il le fallait si c'était un mec comme ça ? C'est ça que tu penses ?

- Non, mais peut-être que tu te trompes sur lui, que tu fais une erreur !

- Et toi, alors ?

- Moi je sais ce que j'ai vu, Malfoy est un salaud ! s'écria Harry en se redressant.

Blaise soupira et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il détestait le voir dans cet état, et le fait que ce soit de la faute de Draco l'énervait encore plus. Le blond ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde pour une fois ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout dit à Harry depuis le début ? Pourquoi se compliquait-il la vie ça ce point ? Et en plus de ça, Harry puait le sexe. Allait-il encore falloir qu'il arrange le coup ? Draco ne pouvait-il pas se débrouiller tout seul pour une fois ? Après tout, le Serpentard n'était pas amoureux, ça ne devait pas lui poser tant de problèmes que ça. Sauf que si Harry était dans cet état, à cause de Draco en plus... Le Serpentard eut une soudaine envie de taper sur quelque chose. A la place, il se contenta de soupirer.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, aller, vient là.

**oOo**

Après s'être consciencieusement essuyé le visage pour en enlever toute trace de larmes et après avoir vérifié que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, Harry retourna dans sa salle commune et fut immédiatement tiré par la manche par une certaine rouquine qui augmenta sa rage, mais il préféra ne rien montrer.

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Pas partout puisque tu ne m'as pas trouvé, répondit-il sèchement en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Oh, pas la peine de prendre ce ton là.

Elle le regarda de travers puis soupira comme s'il était un cas désespéré.

- Ron n'est pas d'accord qu'on sorte ensemble, tu dois...

- On ne sort pas ensemble, je te rappel. Tu m'as fait du chantage !

- Ça revient au même.

- Pas du tout.

- Peut importe. Je veux que tu convainques Ron que c'est une bonne chose.

- Comment je vais faire si je n'y crois pas moi même ? dit-il moqueusement.

- Oh, tu vas y mettre du tien, crois moi, parce que tu n'as aucune envie que des photos de toi et de Zabini circulent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et encore moins dans tout le pays.

- Tu n'es qu'une peste, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Oui, je sais que tu aimes ça, mon cœur.

Elle attrapa sa cravate mal attachée et lui colla un profond baiser sur les lèvres. Harry dut se forcer pour ne pas la frapper mais ses doigts le démangeaient fortement. Il entendit quelques élèves siffler dans la salle commune et sa rage augmenta. Alors qu'il sentait sa main partir malgré lui, elle s'écarta avec un sourire satisfait. Que le regard glacial d'Harry effaça.

Dégoûté, il l'a contourna et préféra aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir, qui n'était, malheureusement pour lui, déjà occupé. Quand il le vit entrer, Ron se redressa et le fixa de son regard suspect. Soupirant, Harry s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Ginny ? Je croyais que tu étais gay.

- Je le suis ? Et je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- Mais je n'y comprends rien, si tu es gay, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? Je sais qu'elle t'aime mais je préfère que tu ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs et que tu sois honnête avec elle. Ça ne serte à rien de sortir avec ma sœur si c'est simplement pour lui faire plaisir !

Harry faillit s'étouffer dans son coussin et fut donc obligé de relever la tête. _Lui faire plaisir ? Comment ça lui faire plaisir ?_ se dit-il. Il s'assit en tailleur, faisant face à son meilleur ami.

- Je l'aime, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, dit-il d'un ton vraiment pas crédible.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'énerva Ron. T'as pas intérêt de la faire souffrir, Harry. Meilleur ami ou pas, je te le ferais payer !

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry sincèrement. Seulement, c'est elle qui m'a dit de te dire ça, alors si tu ne comprends pas, va lui demander à elle des explications.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant là un Ron complètement perdu.

**oOo**

- Tu dois m'aider, Blaise, j'ai complètement merdé sur ce coup là !

- Je sais. Je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais dû lui en parler avant, il aurait peut-être pris du temps à comprendre et à accepter, mais au final, c'est toi qu'il aime, alors il serait revenu. Mais là, tu vois, comme tu ne m'écoutes pas, ça te retombe dessus. Et j'avoue que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui de découvrir la vérité, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

- Oh, ça va ! Je ne te demande pas de te moquer de moi mais de m'aider à trouver une solution.

Draco se remit à faire les cent pas en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles. Blaise hésita un instant avant de soupirer, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance de se rattraper.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

Le blond s'immobilisa d'un coup avant de pivoter vers son ami, toute attention captivée. Blaise sourit de cette réaction.

- Il ne sait pas que tu es Gabriel.

- Comment ça ? demanda Draco perplexe.

- Eh bien, il pense que tu as simplement pris l'apparence de son chéri pour te moquer de lui, du coup il n'est pas très content. En fait, il se sent plutôt sale et mortellement coupable. Je pense même qu'il compte retrouver Gabriel ce soir pour se faire pardonner et plaider sa cause.

Une lueur brilla soudain dans les yeux orage.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je n'ai qu'à redevenir Gabriel, accepter ses excuses et tout ira de nouveau très bien.

- Et quand il saura que tu l'as trompé, _deux fois_, il te tuera lentement et de la façon la plus horrible du monde.

- Quoi ?

- Tu comptes vraiment te moquer de lui encore une fois, Draco ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure option ?

- La seule, répondit la blond fermement, le nez relevé.

Blaise secoua la tête en soupirant, décidément, Draco enchaînait bêtises sur bêtises.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Tu vas le voir ce soir en grand blond aux yeux gris et tu lui expliqueras la situation. Tu lui feras bien comprendre que tu n'avais aucunement l'intention de le blesser ou de te moquer de lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui est tombé amoureux de toi, vous vous " connaissiez " depuis un moment déjà.

Draco réfléchit un instant avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

- C'est pas un peu trop Gryffondor comme idée, ça ?

- Ah oui, excuse-moi, toi, tu es plutôt du genre trouillard.

- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna le blond.

- Écoute Draco, reprit Blaise tout à fait sérieusement, je sais que tu tient à lui, plus que tu veux bien l'avouer, même. Si tu ne veux pas le perdre, dis lui tout, maintenant. Si tu le reportes à plus tard, ça fera bien plus mal. Et ne compte pas sur le " plus il sera attaché, plus il aura du mal à me lâcher ", ça ne marchera pas. Mieux vaut être honnête et en finir.

- Je ne sais pas trop... et s'il me déteste encore plus après ? Hein ? S'il m'ignore ? S'il déprime ? S'il se suicide ?...

- Pourquoi se suiciderait-il ? Hé oh, ça va tes chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ?

**oOo**

Cela faisait une demie-heure qu'il attendait dans le froid et Harry commença à penser que, peut-être, Gabriel ne voulait pas le voir. Ou qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... Où qu'il avait tout découvert et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir... Où qu'il... Harry secoua fermement la tête. Non, Gabriel ne savait rien et s'était bien comme ça. Devait-il lui dire ? Mieux valait être honnête, non ? Ou peut-être que s'était mieux de le lui cacher. Après tout, qui sais comment le vampire allait réagir à ça. Il le détesterait surement. Oui, mieux valait ne rien dire... pour l'instant du moins.

Il soupira et glissa le long du tronc d'arbre, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, ses bras les serrant fortement.

- J'aurais mieux fait de prendre une cape, je vais geler.

- Oui, ça aurait été plus intelligent, murmura une voix dans la nuit.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, alerté par la voix. Mais il avait beau regarder, il ne voyait personne.

- Qui est là ?

- Moi.

La voix était moqueuse mais Harry sentit néanmoins une hésitation, un léger tremblement. Ce n'était pas la voix de Gabriel, mais elles pouvaient parfaitement se confondre. Celle-ci était légèrement plus grave, plus trainante... Il eut soudain un doute et se figea. Le Serpentard aurait-il osé se montrer pour l'humilier plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ? Peut-être. Harry l'en croyait tout à fait capable.

Il entendit un bruissement de tissus avant qu'une silhouette apparaisse devant lui. Le rouge lui monta soudain au visage ; autant de honte que de rage. Alors comme ça Malfoy était venu enfoncer le clou ?

- Salut, murmura le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? cracha rageusement le brun.

Draco soupira mais n'avança pas.

- Je suis venu te voir. J'ai... certaines choses à te dire.

- Comme quoi ? Que tu as vraiment adoré te foutre de moi ou que c'était pas assez, peut être ? Peut-être même que tu as demandé à quelqu'un de prendre des photos de moi à poil pour m'humilier encore plus, qui sait, ça a l'air d'amuser certaines personnes en ce moment.

- Eh, me confond pas avec la rouquine, c'est pas mon genre.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ton... attends une seconde. Comment... comment tu sais pour Ginny ?

Draco le regarda un moment sans répondre.

- Est-ce que tu m'écouterais jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre ?

- Non, répondit fermement Harry, les lèvres serrées d'agacement, j'attends quelqu'un, va-t'en.

- Et si... et si je te disais que c'est moi que tu attends ?

- Arrête tes bêtises et fiche moi la paix.

Les sourcils froncés, le Gryffondor croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard froid.

- Je veux seulement que tu m'écoutes, si tu le fait, je te promets de te foutre la paix, comme tu dis. Tu es d'accord ?

- Non, je t'ai dit que j'attendais quelqu'un, alors s'il te plait, va t'en !

Draco soupira, exaspéré et s'avança vers le brun qui, méfiant, décroisa ses bras, les doigts tout près de la poche où était glissée sa baguette. Le blond l'ignora et, le tenant par les épaules, le plaqua contre l'arbre derrière lui. Sans qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Draco l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas doux mais sauvage, ce n'était pas tendre mais agressif. Et Harry répondit bien malgré lui. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la fine chevelure blonde tandis que le Serpentard plaquait son corps contre le sien. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Il savait que c'était Malfoy et sa tête lui répétait de le repousser, mais son corps et son cœur n'en avaient que faire. C'était Malfoy, oui, mais c'était aussi le baiser de Gabriel contre ses lèvres. C'était les mains de Gabriel autour de sa taille. C'était son corps contre le sien. C'était ses gémissements. C'était ses lèvres... sa langue... non... Non... NON... Harry le repoussa aussi fort qu'il put et le blond tomba durement au sol.

_C'est Malfoy... C'est Malfoy... C'est Malfoy... Pas Gabriel !_

Draco se redressa tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur l'arbre. Il avait faillit le heurter, bon sang ! Il jeta un regard furieux au brun mais tout son corps se raidit lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux émeraude. Les yeux d'Harry qu'il trouvait si fascinant... exprimaient à ce moment là... non, pas de la peur, ni même de la colère... non, c'était autre chose, plus fort, un mélange de haine et de déception qui transpercèrent le cœur du blond. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est qu'il avait fait mal à Harry, très mal, même.

- Harry...

- Alors c'est vrai... tu... Gabriel ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

La gorge serrée, Draco ne put répondre. Il le devait pourtant, il le savait. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Les yeux brillants de larmes mal contenus, Harry secoua la tête et s'en alla d'un pas chancelant. Draco tomba à genoux, le cœur serré, mais aucune larme n'accepta de couler.

**oOo**

- Harry, où étais-tu bon sang, tu...

Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que la bouche d'Harry recouvrit la sienne. Quand Harry s'éloigna, elle vit clairement ses yeux rougis et les traces humide de ses joues mais... il souriait.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu m'aimes, Ginny ? demanda Harry dédaignant sa question.

- Euh... oui.

- Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ?

- Oui.

- Alors tout va bien. Bonne nuit.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons sans rien y comprendre.

**oOo**

Ginny ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, se tournant et retournant dans ses draps, le sommeil la fuyant visiblement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Harry. Ça n'avait aucun sens. D'abord il revenait tard d'elle ne savait où, les yeux rougis d'avoir, à ce qui semblait, beaucoup pleuré, et ensuite, il lui disait que si elle l'aimait, tout allait bien. Quelque chose clochait. Que lui était-il arrivé pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé alors que le matin même il la repoussait ? S'était-il disputé avec Zabini ? Si c'était ça, c'était une bonne chose pour elle, un rival de moins. Elle soupira et enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture. Dire qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l'autre cinglé de Serdaigle lui avait donné ces photos. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les lui avait-il données à elle ? Était-ce par vengeance ? Qu'avait fait Harry pour se le mettre à dos ? Comment s'était-il procuré ces clichés ? Les avait-il prises lui même ? Dans quel but ? Cela faisait trop de questions sans réponses, bien trop. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, suppliant silencieusement le sommeil de la prendre.

**oOo**

Ginny fut extrêmement surprise de voir qu'Harry l'attendait dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle sortit de son dortoir le lendemain matin. Et il souriait en plus, même si son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle le rejoignit et ils sortirent tous deux pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle en discutant de tout et de rien. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rire ni même sourire avec elle et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas encore, il finirait bientôt par elle fou d'elle. Elle en était certaine. Elle répondit à son sourire à continua joyeusement son chemin jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor. Elle s'assit tout contre lui sans remarquer son léger trouble n'y le fait que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il s'asseyait dos aux tables des autres Maisons et se mit à discuter énergiquement avec Parvati et Lavande.

De l'autre côté de la salle, à la table de Serpentard, Draco ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Il avait à peine dormit la nuit précédente et avait une mine affreuse. Enfin, pas exactement bien sûr, il ne se serait jamais permis de sortir de son dortoir sans s'être vêtu et coiffé correctement, mais de légères cernes qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'effacer pendait sous ses yeux. Son teint naturellement pâle devint carrément livide quand il vit Harry sourire à la Weasley fille en entrant dans la grande salle. Si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait levé et aurait frappé la Gryffondor, il en était certain. L'air aux anges de la jeune fille l'écœura mais la goutte d'eau fut quand il l'a vit déposer un baiser sur la joue du brun après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Draco, calme toi, tu grognes.

Blaise posa une main apaisante sur la cuisse du blond et sentit ses muscles raidit. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffla-t-il pour n'être entendu que de son ami.

- Lui sauter dessus, lui raser le crâne, lui déchiqueter la tête pour ensuite renvoyer le corps à sa famille...

Blaise faillit s'étouffer et se mit à tousser, recrachant le chocolat chaud qu'il avait avalé de travers.

- Qu... quoi ? Simplement parce qu'il te fuit ? Tu trouves pas ça un peu dur ?

- Mais non, espèce de crétin, je te parle de la rouquine ! répondit Draco avec un regard méprisant envers ladite rouquine.

- Ouf, tu me rassures. Pendant deux secondes, j'ai vraiment cru que s'en était fini pour Harry-chéri, mais ça va, la rouquine t'en fait ce que tu veux, celui qui m'intéresse, c'est plutôt son frère.

Draco lui envoya un regard écœuré mais Blaise ne le remarqua pas, les yeux rêveurs.

- Tu sais, quand il ne joue pas à idiot il est plutôt mignon avec ses tâches de rousseur, et à un certain degré, il est carrément sexy quand il rougit. Et puis, il est des yeux vraiment superbes. Clairs et toujours si expressifs...

- La ferme ,Blaise, si tu continues, je vais avoir la nausée et rejeté sur toi mon petit déjeuné.

- Oh, je t'en fais moi des commentaires quand tu me parles d'Harry-chéri ?

- Non, parce que tu l'as déjà eu dans ton lit, crétin... et arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

- Comment ? Harry-chéri ?

- Blaise... susurra Draco d'une voix menaçante.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrête... dit, t'as remarqué que la Weasley à l'air particulièrement heureuse ce matin ?

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme !

**oOo**

Harry passa toute la journée à éviter Draco. Aussi bien pendant les cours qu'entre. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête à présent : Pré-au-Lard. Plus qu'une journée à passer et il pourrait enfin revoir son parrain. Il voulait oublier Gabriel... Malfoy et continuer comme avant. Sauf qu'au contraire de ce qu'il montrait, il n'était pas heureux. Loin de là, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le Serpentard, il repensait à la nuit précédente, au baiser et ça le rendait triste. Tristesse qu'il préférait transformer en colère. Il refusa de voir qui que ce soit, même Blaise et passa la journée la tête dans ses cours, ou avec Ginny qui semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Tant mieux pour elle. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas et ne l'aimerait jamais, il le savait, mais si elle lui permettait d'oublier Gabriel... Malfoy... ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry releva la tête, surpris pour rencontrer les yeux noisette de Sebastian. Le garçon s'assit en face de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je peux t'aider ?

- Euh... non, tout va bien, c'est juste que... j'ai un peu de mal à retenir la leçon.

- Rien que ça ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me parler de se qui te traquasse vraiment ?

- Ça va je te dis.

- Voyons... est-ce que j'ai raison de penser qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de cœur ?

- Hum... grogna le Gryffondor sans le regarder.

- Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser que tu ne l'aimes pas tant que ça la jolie rouquine ?

- Hum...

- Et enfin, ai-je raison de penser que tu es amoureux d'un mec qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

Harry releva les yeux, surpris avant de jeter un regard affolé autour de lui. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde le sache. Il revint au visage souriant de Sebastian et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Comment se faisait-il qu'il le savait ? Était-ce à cause de Ginny ?

- Comment... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je ne dirai rien, c'est pas mon genre. Mais je vais te donner un bon conseil : abandonne. Il t'a trompé et s'est bien fichu de toi, il ne te mérite pas. A quoi sert-il de continuer à l'aimer ? Tu vaux bien mieux que ça, crois moi.

Il leva une main et caressa doucement sa joue. Harry s'apprêtait à reculer mais ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, appréciant malgré lui le contact de ses doigts. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il le trouvait adorable et pathétique à la fois. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement laisser Draco tranquille ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se contenter de l'autre cinglée ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et le fixa un moment avant de lui poser la question qui le taraudait.

- Comment sais tu ? Qui... je... je comprends pas.

- Comment je sais que tu es tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy et que ce sale bâtard s'est fichu de toi ? C'est simple, je peux savoir tout ce qui m'intéresse sans trop d'effort. Au fond, ce n'est pas si dur, il suffit de remettre les pièces du puzzle à leur place. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Zabini et Malfoy. Le blondinet ne cessait de se vanter de t'avoir fait pleurer, ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

- Et... et Blaise ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- S'il te plait, je dois savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Hum... il riait, il me semble. Oui, c'est ça, il riait.

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Alors comme ça, ça avait non seulement amusé Malfoy mais Blaise aussi ? Dire qu'il l'avait considéré comme son ami ! C'était un Serpentard au fond, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il se sentait tellement bête.

_Pauvre crétin, la naïveté te tuera ! Enfin bon, t'es mignon._

- Ecoute Harry, essai d'oublier. Malfoy ne vaut pas la peine que tu pleures pour lui. Il y a une personne qui t'aime, je suis sûr que si tu y mets du tien, tu finiras par l'aimer aussi.

Harry garda les yeux fermés, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes de couler. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas dans la bibliothèque. Pas devant tout le monde... Pas à cause de Malfoy.

- A plus tard.

Harry acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Il ne devait plus penser à cette histoire. Malfoy et B... Zabini s'étaient moqués de lui, ils avaient bien rigolé mais maintenant, s'était fini, il ne se laisserait plus faire. Il avait des amis, il avait Ginny, il avait Sirius, et s'était amplement suffisant. Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait enfin revoir son parrain, 'était à ça et à rien d'autre qu'il devait penser.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
